Finding Love in New York
by Riggs01
Summary: Ginny's left London after finishing school at a muggle university and is headed for New York. She's tired of living in her families shadows and waiting around for Harry. So she gets herself a job as Tony Stark's assistant and hopes it will help her start over.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a idea I had that I was wondering if anyone would like. I read crossovers between these two already, but there was never any Ginny or Luna who are my favorite two characters from Harry Potter. So just wondering if I should add Luna into the story later on with some love between her and Hawkeye, but I would like for you to tell me what you think. I really hope you all like this story, because if this works out I have another Avengers crossover I would like to write.**

**Love Nicki Riggs.**

* * *

Tony Stark sat in his living room as he waited for Pepper to arrive with his new personal assistant. After Natalie had been revealed to really be Natasha Romanoff- the Black Widow – he was in need of another assistant. And seeing as Pepper had already hired herself a new one, Tony declared it was now his turn for a new assistant. He was pulled from his tablet as the elevator doors binged opened showing Pepper with a younger woman following quietly behind her. She was a lot younger than he was expecting – maybe twenty-three at the most – but she almost resembled a younger Pepper with her hair. Though Pepper was a strawberry blonde the younger woman was an orangish red falling straight down her back and creamy pale skin with striking blue eyes. She was average height for a woman around five 'five with a thin waist, but the right amount of curves. She was dressed in a high waist black pencil skirt and a white button up topped tucked in. On her feet were some blood red heels that gave her a few good inches. She clutched a stake of papers to her chest.

"Tony, I would like you to meet your new assistant. This is Miss Weasley." Pepper said introducing the younger woman.

"Weasley? First name?" He questions posing his hands over the tablet as he waited for her answer.

"Ginevra, but I go by Ginny Mr. Stark." Answered a floating voice with a British accent. Which surprised him – Pepper had never hired a foreigner as an assistant before. He typed her name in and waited for a few seconds before a few basic facts popped up. Nothing in detail like he was expecting so he looked up and watched the nervous woman for a second.

"I'm not really finding anything on you, what's your story?" He questions. Ginny seemed a little confused, but answered anyway.

"I was born at my family home and have been home schooled my whole life until I was eleven and went to a private school in Scotland. I am twenty-two years old and just recently graduated from the University of Cambridge were I started attending right before my seventeenth birthday. I have six older brothers, Bill who is married to Fleur and has Victorie age five, Dominique age two, and is now pregnant with my first nephew. Next is my brother Charlie who lives in Romania and then my brother Percy who is married to Audrey with their one year old daughter Molly. Next there is my brother George and his twin Fred died almost seven years ago in an accident. And lastly my brother Ron who is engaged to Hermione Granger. I was the first Weasley female to be born in generations. I hope that's enough information for you, sir." Ginny rambled as she gave out the most basic facts. Tony seemed impressed with the fact that she just recently graduated from Cambridge and gave a smirk at her sassy tone. Pepper looked between the two of them.

"Well I have to get back to the office. If there is any problems call me right away Ginny and I'll take your forms from you." She said taking most of the papers Ginny had clutched to her chest. Pepper said good bye to Tony and a last few notes for Ginny and headed toward the elevator.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Tony questions after a few second of silence. Ginny was right when she took this job, it was going to be very stressful.

As the weeks went on Ginny fell into an easy retinue with Tony Stark. He had first just thrown random comments out to her, but after the first three weeks he started actually having conversations with her. He learned how good of an assistant she really was and how precise she was. She was a nice woman who tended to keep her distance, but she always made sure that he ate when he was supposed to, got to meetings that he was supposed to, and slept on an almost normal schedule. He just recently allowed her access to his workshop where most of his Iron Man suits were stored. Ginny typed away on her phone to an email that Pepper had sent her. She was on the subway headed to Stark Tower from her apartment. Tony had two meetings he had to be at today and she knew it was going to be a challenge to get him there. She was dressed to impress the board in a simple black dress, with a white suit top left open over it, and her trusty red heels. Her hair was pulled into a loose, but controlled bun at the back of her head and she wore light make-up. Looking up from her message she saw a man sitting across from her looking over his cellphone and looking seconds away from throwing it across the train. He let out a frustrated huff and Ginny let a small smile grace her face. That's almost how she was when she was trying to learn all about muggle gadgets from Hermione. Putting her phone in her pursue she stood up and moved over toward the man. He was large with broad shoulders incased in a simple plaid button up and pressed jeans. His blonde hair was parted perfectly and he seemed troubled.

"Excuse me." She said softly and was almost taken away when the man looked up. He was very handsome.

"Yes, miss?" He said in a deep voice.

"I was just wondering if you needed help with your phone. You seemed to be having trouble with it?" She said moving to sit next to him on his side of the subway. He gave her a kind smile.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm just trying to text someone back, but I can't seem to figure out how." He said handing his phone over. She was surprised by how much bigger his hands were than hers. She took the phone from him and saw that it was one of the newer most high tech phones on the market. She remembered when Hermione taught her all about muggle devices and the few times she got flustered with everything that there was to take in. Now though she knew more than ever her dad about muggle devices. She held the phone in front of the strangers face and started clicking buttons explaining as she went along. After a few seconds she handed the phone back to him.

"Now all you have to do is type the message that you want to send and after everything is all typed out you can just hit send…right there." She said leaning over again to show him where the send button was. After leaning back again she watched him with a small smile as she watched his face looking so serious as he tried to type on the small keypad. His face was so serious she couldn't help the small giggle that came from her lips. The stranger looked up at her from his phone.

"I know, it's funny that I don't know how to use a phone that well." He said with a smile his cheeks turning a light pink. "Thank you again for helping me, I'm Steve Rogers, ma'am." He said with a polite nod of his head.

"Ginny Weasley, Mr. Rogers and don't worry I was that way a few years ago. My parents were very strict about what we can use and such and I didn't get my first cellphone until I was nineteen." She said.

"Well still I want to thank you for helping me out." He said again. "How about I take you out for coffee?" He questions his cheeks turning a brighter pink than before. Ginny looked him over again and gave him a small smile hoping to calm is embarrassment. Looking out the subway window she realized they were coming to her stop. Hoping up she turned back around to grab Steve's hand and pulled out the pin that was always in her pocket. She started scribbling on it quickly. When she was done the door had opened and she headed toward it turning around to see Steve looking down at his hand.

"That's my number. Call me and we'll have coffee." She said and then headed off the subway.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is here already! I'm surprised by how many reviews that I got already. I didn't think that many people would be interested so I ask that you please keep on telling me what you think about this story. It makes me happy to hear some feed back.**

**And a little excitement : Luna is in the chapter (: **

**Loved Nicki Riggs**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything thing Avenger or Harry Potter, but do I wish I did (:**

* * *

A week after the subway meeting with a one Steve Rogers, Ginny found herself waiting for a phone call from her stranger friend that she had met, but it seemed he wasn't thinking of her like she was of him. She only half a day at work today seeings as Tony was taking Pepper out for a nice dinner in honor of some anniversary she wasn't quiet sure. Heading down the street she thanked God the weather was better than the past few days as she walked the few blocks to the subway. She was just looking in shop windows in such when her phone went off. Pulling it out hoping it wasn't Tony calling her back to Stark Towers she smiled when she saw the name that was coming across.

"Luna! I haven't heard from you in forever!" She shrieked into the phone as she answered.

"Well hello to you to, dear Ginny." Came the floating answer. Luna Lovegood her best friend and future roommate had decided to go off and explore the world before moving in with Ginny in New York and starting work in a muggle newspaper office. Luna was able to do this, because of the money her father had left her when he past away seven years ago, it seemed he had been investing in things since his wife died and they all paid off, giving Luna a nice cushion until she decided on her future.

"Where are you at? Last I talked to you, you were still in Brazil trekking through the forest! Are you headed to New York?" She questions dodging around people as she made her way down the subway stairs.

"No, not yet at least. I still have a few months before I start at the newspaper and there are still some places I want to go before then." She said and Ginny heard a loud crowd in the background.

"Oh, I just really wish my best friend was here with me right now experiencing the city! It's so much fun and the night life is amazing, but I just don't feel like doing it without my best friend!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you invite Hermione to visit? You know she's been apart of the research group in Calcutta for the past year and hasn't gone back to England in two. Not since she found out about Ron and Lavender and you know them two moved into Harry's house with him and Pansy a few months ago. I just found out from Neville and Susan." Luna explained. "I think she would enjoy some time in New York too and she can keep you company until I get there."

"I talk to her and see if she wants to come for a visit." Ginny said nodding her head as she stepped into her subway cart. " But you never answered, where are you at?" She questions trying to figure out the noise.

"I'm actually in New Mexico, I'm in a bar right now, I'm about to meet a new friend I made here for a few drinks." She informed Ginny and she could hear the smile in her voice.

"Wait a second, is this a new male friend?" Ginny questions with a little giggle. On the other side she could her Luna talking under her breath. "I can't hear that, Luna. Can you repeat it?" She questions.

"I said, yes it is a male friend." The blonde's dreamy voice said. Ginny shrieked loudly.

"I'm so happy for you! You haven't had a boyfriend since you and Neville after the war, I'm so happy you're finally moving on." Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you, but I don't think its like that with him. We met at the super market a few weeks ago or can I say that I tripped and if he hadn't caught me I would have to go to the muggle hospital. As a thank you I bought him a meal and then we exchanged numbers and ever since then we've been texting and meeting up here and there, but I don't think its like that. He keeps talking about his partner and I think that he might have something for her." Luna explained.

"We'll don't worry about it I know how you feel." Ginny said as she grabbed onto the bar so she wasn't jerked around.

"Why would you know how I felt?" Luna questions.

"Because I met a guy about a week ago and gave him my number so we could meet up for coffee, but I never heard back from him." Ginny explained.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it if he doesn't call, it just wasn't meant to be." Luna said with a dreamy sigh. Before Ginny could comment a voice was speaking to her from behind.

"Miss Ginny?" A deep voice spoke she looked over her shoulder and there stood Steve giving her a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ginny got wide eyed and just stared for a few seconds before Luna's voice pulled her attention on the other line.

"Ginny? Are you there? Have I lost you?" She questions. Ginny shook her head, but remembered that Luna couldn't see her.

"No, Lu. But I have to go I just ran into him." She said and only waited for a happy goodbye before she hung her phone up. She turned her body fully to Steve as he just watched her with an embrassed look as she put her phone away.

"I've been hoping to see you this past week." He started, but she cut him off.

"Why? You never called, I thought you forgot who I was." Ginny spoke as she moved a little away and sat down with him following her.

"No, ma'am I didn't, but when I got off the subway it was raining and it washed you're number off of my hand and I didn't know how to program your number into my phone so I lost it. I've been riding this same train for the past few days, because I didn't want you to think that I was just ignoring you." He spoke gently. All the angry Ginny felt after seeing him standing there seemed to vanish as he explained himself. She could actually see that happening to Steve.

"Oh." Was the only reply she could seem to come up with though.

"I would love to take you out for coffee right now though if you aren't doing anything." He said rushing the last part and turning a nice shade of red. Ginny found herself smiling.

"No, I'm not. I actually just got off work a little bit ago. I was just going to go home and relax, but coffee sounds really good. Do you have a place in mind?" She questions getting a white toothed smile from Steve who nodded his head.

"Yes, there's a little coffee shop actually that I like to go to after the next stop. We could go there if you want to. I know most people prefer Starbucks, but I just don't have a taste for it." He said. Ginny beamed back at him.

"I can't stand it either so that sounds perfect." She agreed.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Ginny and Steve sitting in the corner of the small homey coffee shop - Steve with a black coffee and Ginny with some tea, which was about the only thing she missed from home, it seemed no one knew how to make good tea in America. It was quiet for the first few minutes before Ginny spoke up.

"So are you originally from New York?" She questions.

"Born and raised in Brooklyn. What part of England are you from?" He asks.

"I was born in raised right outside of Devon, actually until I turned eleven then I enrolled in boarding school in Scotland and left there when I was seventeen." Ginny said letting a fond smile cross her face.

"Boarding school? Isn't that a lot for a little kid?" Steve questions taking a sip of his coffee. Ginny giggled a little.

"Not really. My whole family went to the school it's actually where my parents met. And before them my grandparents and so on. I haven't had a family member that hasn't gone there." Ginny explained.

"That's neat. So what is it you do?"

"I'm actually just an assistant for a very important man, what about you?" She questions.

"I was in the army, but now I do security." Steve said, but she felt like something was being hidden there with the look his eyes took on. "Do you miss your family, being all the way over here?" Steve asks. Ginny lost her smile when he asked.

"My family and me had a falling out of sorts when I was nineteen." She said quietly. Steve looked down embrassed.

"I'm sorry you don't have to tell me about it. It isn't my business." He said quickly. Ginny shook her head.

"Ever since I was eleven my family was pushing me in the direction they wanted me to go and in the direction they wanted there was a boy - my youngest brothers best friend - that they wanted me to end up with. I loved him, I really did. We dated around my fifteenth birthday, but something happened and we went are separate ways. We tried again a few months later and we dated until my nineteenth birthday, but something happened and I decided that I wanted something different with my life. My family didn't agree, besides my father, so I took the money my Aunt Muriel left me and went to Cambridge. I talk to them here and there, but I haven't really talked to them since the epic fight we had. It was a bloody disaster!" She said shaking her head. Looking up at Steve she saw the uncomfortable look and quickly smiled. "But it's all over with now, so what do you do in your spare time?" She questions. From there the conversation went on smoothly, Ginny was surprised that she was enjoying herself. It seemed Steve Rogers was what every gentleman should be. He was kind and well mannered and had an easy smile that Ginny couldn't help respond to. They lost track of time and before they knew it they had been there almost three hours. Steve walked with Ginny to the subway stating he was just going to walk back to his apartment before they parted though Ginny snatched his phone from him programming her number in there.

"This way you won't lose it this time." She said and gave a cheeky smile and wave before stepping into her cart. She stood by the doors as they subway pulled away watching Steve the whole time who couldn't seem to stop smiling at his phone. It wasn't later until she had got out of a shower and was curled up on her couch that she received a new text from an unknown number.

_Dinner tomorrow night, at 6?_

_-Steve_

It felt like her face would split from the smile that text caused.

* * *

**So there was that little hint of Hermione! I was wondering if anyone wanted to add her into the story. I love when her, Luna, and Ginny are bestfriends, but I just want to know what you think. **

**Also does anyone ****recognize the place that I have her doing her research? Let me know if you do!**

**Please review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I feel that right now Ginny isn't being herself, but for some reason I can't make myself write her any other way. I feel that after she left Harry and the influence of her family she should become a different more bubbly person. So please don't hate me if you think I'm changing her to much! But I hope you're still enjoying everything (:**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

The next day after work Ginny found herself rushing home from work to get ready for her dinner date at six. She didn't know how casual or dressy she should go, but she wanted to make sure she had enough time to get ready. Running into her apartment she through her bag onto the couch and headed to her room throwing up her closet door. Over the years of living on her own she had gotten a decent amount of clothes. Most came from second hand stores, but with a simple spell everything could look as good as knew and she seemed to have a knack for those spells. Flipping through her clothes quickly a bright smile lit up her face when she spotted the perfect outfit she had bought herself a few weeks ago and had yet to wear. Pulling it out she quickly stripped out of her work outfit and placed it on. The weather outside was still good so she was praising her luck as she examined herself in the mirror. She wore a waist high white shirt with a thin brown leather belt, it floated out around her when she twirled and showed off her legs nicely. And tucked into it was a simple black and white striped v-neck shirt. She put on a pair of simple white heels and her favorite bracelet. Smiling at herself she headed toward the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Thirty minutes later Ginny left the bathroom again giving herself a once over in the mirror. She had curled her hair into soft waves that fell down to her lower back and she had put on light make up. Grabbing her pursue she checked the time noticing she had half and hour to get to the coffee shop to meet Steve for dinner. She was on her way out when her phone started peeping. Looking down she smiled seeing that Luna was FaceTiming her. She answered it quickly as she locked her door. She waved excitedly when Luna's face came up on her phone.

"Hey, Ginny!" Her best friend said waving back toward her.

"Hey Luna, whatcha calling for?" Ginny questions as she starts to head down the stairs.

"Well I must tell you someone forgot to call me back yesterday after hanging up very quickly." The girl said with a glare though she was smiling the whole time. Ginny whacked herself in the head.

"I'm so sorry, Lu! I totally forgot to call you back, Steve came up to me on the subway and we got to talking and when we finally left each other I went home and forgot!" She said apologizing, but Luna just smiled at her.

"Steve? So is that the mysteries stranger you were telling me about?" She questions with a slight giggle. Ginny couldn't help beaming.

"Yes, he said that he lost my number and he's been riding the subway trying to run into me again. Is that just the cutest thing?" She questions her best friend. Luna just smiled at her.

"Yes, is that where your going right now?' She questions giving Ginny a once over.

"Yep, we're going out to dinner. Do you think I look okay?" She questions pulling the phone away and showing Luna her outfit.

"Yeah, you look wonderful." Ginny nodded her thanks and asked a question that she forget the other day.

"Hey, you never told me what's your new friend's name is?" She questions dodging around people as she got onto the subway. Luna smiled widely at her.

"Clint Barton." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Clint? Huh? Luna Barton…sounds good." Ginny said with a teasing smile.

"Stop, Gin." Luna insisted. "I was wondering if you had called Hermione, but seeing as you forgot to call me back you haven't talked to her."

"No, I plan on calling her on Sunday. It's my day off any other day I'm too busy to remember to even feed myself with Tony running me ragged. I praised Merlin that I had a half day yesterday. Today he caught his hair on fire will he was in his lab." She ranted with a sigh.

"Are you unhappy with your job?" Luna questions with worry and Ginny quickly shook her head.

"No! I actually love it! Tony reminds me of George and Fred so much that it's almost like I'm with them all the time." She explained with a fond smile.

"Well as long as you're enjoying yourself." Luna said. "I'm going to let you go. I was just wondering how it went yesterday and from what I can see it has turned out good. Have fun tonight and call me again soon." She said. Ginny waved to her best friend and said goodbye before ending the FaceTime.

* * *

Steve fidgeted with his button up shirt as he waited for a one Miss Ginny Weasley to arrive. He was beyond nervous for tonight as it was his first date with a woman and it was in a time that wasn't his own. Tonight would be his first date seeing as how he never got to take Peggy dancing like he wanted to. Thinking of Peggy sent a small pang to his heart. When he had woken a few months ago his first thought had been of her, but it seemed he was to late. After a few weeks he was able to make himself look her up. He learned that she had passed away almost two years ago surrounded by her children, grandchildren, and even a few great grandchildren. Steve was happy to learn that she had died happy and surrounded by those that loved her, but he couldn't help but think those could have been his children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. But he would never get that chance, after having been frozen in ice for seventy. He had been allowed by S.H.I.E.L.D to move out of the base and into a apartment of his own though he had to come to headquarters every day for lessons in the modern world, history, and such. He didn't mind it gave him something to do, but he wished that he could be back out in the field doing something, but he had been informed by Fury that he wasn't ready for that yet. And then a week ago when he was trying to answer a message from Agent Hill about some lessons he was going over he met _her. _Ginny Weasley. She was young and beautiful. Long legs that he couldn't help himself staring at, especially when she wore those red heels. At first he was blindsided by her accent - English - he was brought back to memories of brown curls, red lips, and kind blue eyes. But after shaking himself clear of those thoughts he was greeted with shockingly red hair, creamy skin dusted with light freckles, and impish green eyes that shown with a spark of something. Steve had been stunned by her beauty, he almost didn't remember anything that she showed him on his phone he was so enthralled. And then when she gave him her number he was in more shock. No dame had ever given him a number, not until he became Captain America. And here she was not knowing who he was and giving him her number. He wanted to call her right away, but he thought that made him look desperate, but after getting caught in the rain running toward his apartment the number had washed away and he wasn't able to call her. He hated himself for that and decided he had to find the stunning woman again, knowing that Bucky would be so mad at him for losing that number.

And after a week he did and it was amazing. She was witty, funny, and kind. Yesterday when they shared coffee was the first time Steve felt like he could be himself. He didn't have to hide behind the mask of Captain America - the perfect solider. He could just be Steve Rogers, a normal guy from Brooklyn. After he had left her at the subway he returned to his apartment and taken out his sketch pad, something he hadn't touched since waking up, and started to draw. That night he drew a picture of Ginny from memory, though he couldn't seem to do her justice. He was pulled out of thoughts by the call of his name.

"Steve!" Ginny yelled from down the street. She was waving madly as she hurried toward him. He was once again blown away by her beauty. He smile brightly though when she reached him.

"Ginny, hey. I hope you got here okay." He said.

"Yep." She answered with a bright smile. "So where are you taking me?" She questions.

"Just a small little dinner that I found a few weeks ago. It's not anything fancy…" He trailed off. Ginny shook her head.

"I'll love it don't worry." And with that Steve turned down a side street and started leading the way after offering his arm to Ginny who took it with a bright smile.

It was only a few minute walk to the dinner and as soon as they stepped in Ginny was in love. It seemed like they had taken a Time Turner and gone back to the nineteen fifties, they waitresses even had poodle skirts on. They were lead to a both toward the back and as soon as they were seated it was quiet. They were both looking over there menu when both spoke at the same time.

"How was your-" Steve had started.

"Do you like-" Ginny was saying at the first time. Both laughing together Ginny motioned for Steve to speak first.

"I was just going to ask how your day went?" He questions.

"Oh, it was good. I got to talk to my best friend." She said with a gentle smile thinking of Luna.

"That's good, is she back in England?" He questions.

"No, Luna decided to go to Cambridge with me and after we finished she left to explore the world while I headed here. She's actually going to move in with me in a few months, but she just wants to get all her exploring out first." Ginny explained.

"That sounds neat. I did a lot of traveling in my time with the army. I went all over the place… I actually did up in England for a little bit." He said flashing her a smile.

"Really? What did you think of it?" She questions.

"It's very rainy. I was there really that long, so I didn't get to see much of it." He explained. Before anything else could be said their waitress and older woman in her late forties appeared. She took their orders and left them to themselves after a few minutes. It seemed since the akward start their conversation was flowing easier. When the food got there it died down a little as they ate, but once it was gone again and they were heading out the door Steve offered Ginny his arm again.

"How about taking a walk with me around New York?" He questions with a hopeful smile. Ginny nodded and grabbed onto his arm as he started leading her toward Central Park. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Ginny spoke.

"So do you have any family here?" She questions.

"No, my parents passed away a few years ago when I was over seas." He said quietly. "What about you?" He asks and instantly Ginny lit up.

"Oh, I have a large family actually. There's my mum and da and then I have six brothers. My oldest is Bill whose been married for about seven years to a frenchwoman named Fleur, together they have two daughter Victorie and Dominique - the cutest girls ever! And she's pregnant again with my first nephew." Ginny gushed and Steve could see the love she held for her families, especially her nieces. After them is my other brother Charlie who lives in Rominia, he's the typical bachelor, but I couldn't see him ever settling down. Then there is Percy who was married about three years ago to Audrey and they have a daughter Molly! She's already so smart. After Percy is George - whose twin Fred passed away about seven years ago. He's engaged to a woman named Angelina. And lastly there is my brother Ronald he's still trying to find himself." She said. Steve smiled at her enthusiasm when she talked about her family.

"And what about this falling out? You don't have to say anything." He rushed on to say after he realized what he said. Ginny shook it off.

"It's okay, really it's a rift between my mother and a few of my brothers. Da, Bill, Charlie, and George all support my choices, but mum she just doesn't understand. I see them a few times when I use to pop by their places but my mum won't talk to me." She said with a said sigh.

"I'm sorry to have brought that up." Steve said and Ginny just shot him a smile.

"Like I said it's okay. All kids have rifts with their parents." And from there the conversation seemed to turn out fine. Hours later found Steve walking Ginny to her door as they were ending their night together. Ginny couldn't help the smile that was on her face and seemed to be there since they had left the diner. They stopped in front of her door and Steve waited as she unlocked it.

"I had fun, Steve. We defiantly have to do this again."

"That would be swell. I've had a really good time." Steve said sticking his hands in his pockets. Ginny let out a small giggle before she leaned over and kissed his cheek when she pulled back her smiled widened when she saw the bright red blush. He sure was an unusual man.

"Have a goodnight." And with that she was in her apartment with her back pressed to the door. On the other side Steve stood frozen with a hand to his cheek and a smile creeping on his face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah another chapter already! I'm just feeling the writing juice tonight and I don't know why! I hope you enjoy this chapter though it takes a turn in a way that you wouldn't think it would! Still hope you enjoy it**

**Love Nicki Riggs.**

**Mentions of Twilight and Disney which I don't own any of!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ginny and Steve met up almost ever day and had become really close. She wasn't sure where they were at yet, but she hoped they were going in the direction of a relationship. They seemed to text whenever they could though when Steve texted he used perfect grammar or his texts were short. But she felt like they were not going to come out of the friend stage anytime soon and she wanted to know where they stood. She had talked to Luna some more and even got a hold of Hermione who was in Calcutta with her research team. She promised that she would try to clear some time for a visit to New York in the next few months, but she wasn't sure how she was going to get away from work. Though if Ginny really listened to her words it sounded like she had met someone that could finally replace her brother, the fool. She smiled at the ding of her phone looking down the smile on her face grew.

_Dinner tonight. I'm cooking. Seven o'clock._

Sending back a confirmation text with a small smile she looked up to see her boss studying her. Tony was giving her a look that she knew all to well. They were on the way to Tony's only meeting for the day and it was a hassle just to get him in the car.

"Is that a boyfriend you're texting?" He questions with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ginny blushed a little.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I shouldn't be on my phone during work hours. It won't happen again." She said looking down at her lap. Tony though just waved her off.

"No, it's okay. I strongly advice it actually, because it helps distract you from the matter at hand." He said with a smirk.

"No, again I'm sorry Mr. Stark." Ginny mumbled quietly.

"Whatever." Tony said and started fumbling with his phone before letting out a noise. "Before I forget I'm going to be heading over to Italy tomorrow and as your contracts states you are suppose to be going with me. But it doesn't bother me you can come or stay." He said once he saw her biting lip.

"Oh, Italy? I wasn't informed that you were leaving." She said going through her emails trying to find out if Pepper had sent her anything about this.

"Yes, well I just decided it this morning. I have some places over there I want to visit and such. I think I'm going to extend it for a month long trip. There is somethings over there Pepper needs me to handle as well. Meetings and such." He said and then at Ginny's speculate look mumbled. "I lost a bet… I have attend every meeting willingly for the next month." He informed her. "But I was just wondering if you wanted to head over early with me. I originally wasn't suppose to leave for two weeks, but like I said I wanted to head over early. You can either stay and come in two weeks or leave with me tomorrow at ten." He said.

"Oh, I'm not sure Mr. Stark." Ginny said thinking about two extra weeks with Steve that she could have.

"Got to talk to the boyfriend, huh?" Tony said with another wiggle of his eyebrows.

"He isn't my boyfriend." She informed her boss finding the conversation a little uncomfortable.

"Yet." Tony said and then roared with laughter at the color red Ginny's face went. It rivaled her hair.

* * *

Later that night found Steve and Ginny sitting down in his apartment after dinner with a movie playing as they talked quietly. Steve sat at the end of the couch and Ginny sat by his side her knees up to her chest. Steve had noticed that she hadn't been very talkative like she usually was, but he couldn't think of it being something that he had done. Hearing her sigh as she watched the couple on the screen he finally voiced his thoughts.

"Is something the matter Ginny? You don't seem like your usually self." He said shifting to get a better look at her face.

"It's just something my boss said today." She informed him.

"Did he say something rude?" Steve said tensing.

"No, not really. He just caught me texting you and made a comment."

"What kind of comment?" He questions.

"That you were my boyfriend." She mumbled quietly pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Boyfriend? I'm not though." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck - at that word all his mind went to was Peggy.

"Are you going to be though? Or is this all we're going to be? Friends who hang out? Are we ever going to go farther?" Ginny questions him. Steve just stared at her. He knew that he liked her, but he wasn't sure if he liked her in that way though. Every time he tried to picture himself in a relationship with Ginny, Peggy was all he could see. He didn't want to jump into a relationship with Ginny and hurt her in the end, because he couldn't stop thinking of Peggy. It would just be wrong.

"I..I uh…I'm…Ginny." He finally sighed after not being able to find the words. Ginny let out a said sigh as she stood up and slide her flip flops on.

"That's what I thought you would say." She said sadly. "I know you still think of your last girlfriend. I know you don't talk about her, but I know there was someone that you cared a lot about, but I was hoping you had finally moved on from that." She said heading toward the door. Steve jumped up quickly and walked after her grabbing her wrist as she was opening the door.

"Where are you going? Don't leave Ginny." He begged. She gave him a sad smile.

"No, I need to leave. I think you need time to think about what I said." She smiled, but stood on her toes placing a simple kiss on his lips and pulled back when she felt him stiffen up. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning for a business trip. I'm not really sure when I'll be back, but I think we need time apart." She pushed the door open and turned back around one more time. "Please don't call or text me if you haven't figured out an answer to my question."

It seemed that Steve wasn't getting any sleep that night after Ginny left. First he sat on his couch for what felt like hours and then he went through the slow motions of cleaning up from dinner. After laying in bed for a few hours he couldn't seem to stop flashes of Ginny from going through his mind.

* * *

_ It had been a few days since the dinner at the diner and Steve and Ginny had met up at the park. When Ginny arrived Steve was sitting on a park bench with a sketch pad opened and a pencil in his hand watching a group of children playing kickball. Ginny wondered up behind him and leaned over his shoulder looking at the drawing - it was an almost replica of the children playing._

_"Oh, wow! That's amazing, Steve!" Ginny exclaimed pulling the sketch pad from his hands as he whirled around quickly trying to snatch it back. Ginny looked over the picture and then toward Steve. "This is bloody amazing! I didn't know you could draw like this." She said as she flipped through the book seeing a a mother and daughter, a clock tower, a group of dogs sitting in the street, and after a few more flips she stopped and just stared. It was a picture of her from the subway the first time they had meet almost two weeks ago. She was holding onto the handle and looking at her phone. It was a perfect copy. She stared at the picture for a few minutes before she looked up to see Steve rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have drawn that picture of you without your permission." He started to say, but Ginny cut him off._

_"This is amazing! No one's ever drawn a picture of me before. You did this from memory?" She questions waving around the sketch pad. Steve was a little surprised by her words._

_"Yeah, I have a really good memory for things like that. But I don't think that I really did you justice." He said plucking the pad from her hands and hugging it close to him._

_"Why not?" She questions. "Would it be easier if I posed for you?" She questions walking around the bench with an excited smile._

_"You…you would pose for me?" Steve questions making sure he heard that right. He had never had anyone pose for him before._

_"Yeah! It seems like fun…Can we do it here?" She questions motioning to the park. Steve nodded his head._

_"Here is perfect." He answered and motioned her toward a tree in the park. He was actually getting excited this was the first time having a model and he wanted to get it right. He sat her against the large trunk leaning back with one of her long legs stretched out in front of her and the other bent toward her chest with a arm laying over it. He had her pull her hair down and going over the front of her shoulders. Ginny wasn't looking at him, but looking off into the distant as if she was thinking about something dark from her past. The stayed like that for the next few hours. Steve resting against a tree in front of her and they exchanged words here and there, but other than that it was peaceful._

* * *

_ Steve hadn't been to the movies yet since waking up from the ice. He was a little nervous to actually go and see how much those had changed from his time. But somehow Ginny convinced him to go see a new movie that she had been dying to see - Breaking Dawn Part 2. It was a strange movie, but Ginny seemed to love it. He didn't see how anyone would want to watch a movie about a vampire who didn't even seem like a vampire at all. Though the fight scene was decent if not fare fetched. But he watched Ginny's face more than the movie. She had informed him is was a series that she had been keeping up with for the last few years and she had read all the books as well. After leaving the movie there were walking down the street Ginny spinning in circles, her dress flying around her - the perfect picture to draw, as she went on and on about the movie. He didn't mind her talk, as she seemed to be enjoying herself._

_"Why do you like that movie so much?" He questions after a few minutes._

_"Because what Edward and Bella had was true love. They were willing to follow each other through anything to be together. I once thought I had love, but it turned out I didn't. My goal in life is to find a love like them…like Romeo and Juliet." Ginny said looking up into the night sky. Steve grinned at her wish._

_"Didn't Romeo and Juliet die?" He questions after a few seconds of silence. She whipped her head around and glared playfully at him._

_"Without the dying part of course, you git." She said with a impish grin._

* * *

_ Steve grinned over at Ginny who was sitting on her couch. She was dressed in simple cotton shorts and a large t-shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had not a stitch of makeup on. Her head was thrown back and she was letting out a loud laugh._

* * *

_ She had convinced him to go to a club with her, begging more like it since she hadn't been able to, because she had no friend to go with. He thought his heart was going to stop beating when he saw her dress. A short black number that was tight with her trusty red heels she always seemed to wear. She was on the dance floor laughing and dancing seeming to have a good time. _What a dame, _he thought to himself as she made her way to him. It was one of the most surprisingly funniest nights of his life ever._

* * *

_ Ginny was making him sit through a Disney marathon. All he did was mention he didn't know who this Prince Charming was that she compared him to once. After that it seemed the watched ever Disney movie. Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, and so on. He found the story line good, but Ginny pointed out an important fact._

_"If you actually think about it though the princesses taught all girls bad things though." She pointed out after finishing Beauty and the Beast._

_"What do you mean? It's a fairy tale?" He questions in confusion._

_"Cinderella stayed out pasted her curfew, Snow White lived with seven guys, Alice hung out with people who were high, Ariel waltzed around half naked, and so on." Ginny said with a serious voice as she explained._

_"I would have never thought of that." Steve said after a few minutes pondering what she had said._

* * *

_ They were painting Ginny's apartment on a whim of her's after she had spotted the paint and just had to have it. She had informed him that she needed someone to do the heavy lifting and if he didn't offer himself she would have to do it all by herself. It didn't take much for Steve to agree. It seemed though Ginny got bored half way through painting her wall so well Steve was being a good little boy and painting perfectly she scoped up a handful and called his name._

_"Steve." She said sweetly. He turned to her with a smile before he was hit was a face full of paint. And from there it was chaos. Paint was flying everyone and on everything. He was chasing Ginny who was laughing so hard and loudly that he was surprised that she could still breath. Catching her around the waist he snagged her up and placed her on the already ruined couch and leaned over her. They stared into each other's eyes seemingly locked there. Steve studied her face and the gentle smile that was on her lips. The moment was broke though when Ginny reached her hand up and seemed a large streak down his left cheek with a giggle._

_"It seems you've had an accident with the paint, Mr. Rogers." She said with a sweet smile._

* * *

Jerking up out of his bed Steve looked around and noticed the morning light coming through his window. Looking over at his clock he noticed that it was fifteen minutes past ten. Rushing out of bed he quickly through on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he rushed out of his apartment barely stopping to lock his door. Running down the streets he headed the way he knew by heart that would take him straight to Ginny's apartment, a place that had become his second home. After a ten minute run - it would be about a twenty five minute run for a normal person - he was rushing up the stairs toward the sixth floor and headed down the corridor toward her apartment. Banging on the door he waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he knocked again. Still no answer. Pulling out his phone he started dialing her number from heart, but was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Are you looking for Miss Weasley?" Turning around he saw an older woman in her sixties peaking out of her apartment door. Steve nodded his head.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm her friend Steve Rogers." He said flashing a quick smile getting one in return.

"Miss Weasley stopped by this morning, she asked me to take her paper until she returned." The older woman said. "She told me she left to go on a business trip for at least a month. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone." Steve deflated a little at that. He was hoping that he would catch her before she left.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm sorry if I pulled you from something important." He said.

"No problem, sonny." And with that she was gone back into her apartment. Steve leaned against the wall and sank to the ground with a sigh as he pulled out his cellphone going quickly to his messages.

Ginny was sitting on Tony's private jet as she went over the schedule Pepper had sent her for the next few weeks will they were overseas. The new CEO would be joining them in two weeks, but had actually let Tony have a mini-vacation for the first little bit, before he had to start attending meetings and such. Tony was across from her on his tablet it seemed going over a new designer for one of his suits. Her private phone binged signaling a message. Ginny took a quick glance at it.

_1 new message _

_Steve Rogers_

Hitting the ignore button Ginny looked up to see Tony looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questions. Ginny shook her head.

"There is no paradise, Mr. Stark." She said going back to her business phone hoping Tony would drop the conversation. Which he surprisingly did with little problem. The rest of the flight passed in a blur.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for it! I had to do something (: But don't worry it gets better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not happy with this chapter. Please let me know if I should delete and rewrite because I will if enough people tell me too! But hopefully if enough people like this Luna will show up in the next chapter. If it works how I'm planning. **

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

A month and a half, that was how long Ginny had been traveling over seas with Tony. The first two weeks she was really free to do as she pleased as Tony went to properties he had wanted to visit. And she was happy that he was able to do everything he wanted before the meetings started. After that she was stressed, sometimes they would start the day somewhere and end it after a plane ride to somewhere new for another meeting. It seemed Stark Industries overseas partners weren't happy that Tony was producing weapons anymore and they wanted the man himself there to explain his actions. That's when Pepper joined them. At a stop in Dublin Ginny had been able to have lunch with Neville and his new wife Susan, seeing as they were visiting some of their family over there. It was nice to see people she had went to school with, but soon she had to return to Tony. After the first text from Steve Ginny turned her private phone off, deciding she didn't want to hear his excuses if he would try to make any, anyway. She sighed as she sat across from Tony at office he was given for the next few days.

"You know, you can head back to New York anytime you want. I'll be going back in a week to help with the building of the new Stark Towers." He said looking over his assistant. He was surprised how much he actually liked Ginny. She was carefree and fun, but a hard worker. He had actually grown quiet attached to her, she was his second favorite assistant that he'd ever had. But it seemed since leaving the US something happened. She was losing weight, she was already skinny to begin with, but now she was getting smaller as the weeks went on. Also there was dark bags under her eyes from where she wasn't getting enough sleep. He was actually getting worried for her. She shook her head.

"It's okay, Mr. Stark I can wait to return with you." She said typing away on her tablet.

"Does this have to do with your boyfriend? Is there a reason you haven't turned your phone on this whole time?" He questions. Ginny's head jerked up as she glared slightly at her boss.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but my private life has nothing to do with you. So I would appreciate it if you would leave this alone." She said her voice taking on a tone of venom. Tony shook his head.

"Ginny it's obvious you care for the guy…hell I'll even say you love the dude. But being over here in Germany ain't going to do you any good when he's in New York." Tony pointed out to her. Ginny didn't say anything, just leaned back in her chair putting her head in her hands. "Something's going on. You're still working good, but you're losing weight and aren't sleeping." He pointed out shocking Ginny, she didn't think he had noticed. It was quiet for a few minutes and Tony thought that she wasn't going to respond so when he heard a faint whisper.

"He isn't my boyfriend. He doesn't want to be with me." She whispered looking up from her hands toward her boss. Tony just snorted.

"Like hell. I had JARVIS hack into your phone, which by the way I must say was to easy, and the dudes been texting and calling you everyday. Sometimes he texts more than ten times a damn day!" Tony said putting down his phone and looking at his assistant who had shot up in her chair.

"Mr. Stark you can't do that! That's my private phone!" She shrieked out. Tony just snorted again.

"Yeah, like that's ever stopped me from anything before." He said and Ginny sat back down in her seat. After a few seconds she questioned.

"He's been trying to get ahold of me?"

"Ah, yeah. Like every hour he either calls or text. I'm pretty sure your phone's memory is full by now." He said picking his phone back up. It went quiet again for the next ten minutes or so before Tony looked up to see Ginny looking at her phone, but not doing anything.

"Turn the damn thing on and go back to New York." He said getting up and leaving the room.

Ginny just stared at her phone for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and turning it on. After it loaded up she let out a shocked gasp at what popped up.

_240 new text message_

_Steve Rogers_

_150 missed calls_

_Steve Rogers_

Going to her inbox she started to flip through the text.

_I'm sorry, please talk to me._

_Please answer your phone._

_I miss you._

_When are you coming home?_

_I need to see you, please be safe and come home soon._

_It's not the same watching Disney without you._

_I read all those books you recommended._

_Please let me know when you're coming home._

The text went on in the same way for a little while. Most asking when she was coming home, could she please talk to him, or something about his day he thought she needed to know. She had started reading the text from the newest to the last so when she reached the oldest text that he had sent it was a simple line, but it meant so much to her.

_I know what I want. Come back, please._

Standing up quickly she grabbed her pursue and rushed out of the room. Those few words were all she needed to hear. Heading out into the hallway she was surprised to see Tony leaning against the wall smiling at her.

"The jets fueled and waiting for you with your things already on it. And there's a car waiting at the front for you." He informed her. He was surprised when she rushed to him throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Tony! I'll see you in New York." And with that she was gone down the hallway toward the car that Tony had ordered for her.

* * *

After the long overnight flight Ginny found herself heading put the stairs toward her apartment building. It was the afternoon so she knew Steve would be at work so she couldn't go to his apartment to see him, so she decided that the best thing for her to do was go home, shower, and take a nap before heading out the find Steve. Once at her door she was about to open it when the door across the hall opened up.

"Hello, Mrs. Westman. How are you?" She questions to her elderly neighbor.

"Fine, dearie. How was your trip? Are you back for good?" She questions looking at the luggage Ginny was pulling. She smiled at the woman.

"Yes, ma'am. My boss let me head back earlier than him. I get the next week off to regroup before he comes back." She informed Mrs. Westman.

"Well that's good, dearie. Maybe you can spend time with that young lad Steve." Mrs. Westman comments off handily. Ginny felt her eyes go wide.

"You know Steve?" She questions in shock. Mrs. Westman just waved her hand at her.

"Of course, he comes by your apartment everyday and sits outside for a few hours. I bring him cookies sometimes. Poor lad was so lost without you here." She informed the younger woman. Ginny sputtered.

"St…Steve came here?" She questions in shock again.

"Yes, dearie. Everyday. Such a fine young lad." She informed Ginny. "Well it's nice to see your back safe, but I really need to get back to my soaps." Mrs. Westman said heading back into her apartment. Ginny just nodded her head and headed toward her own apartment in shock of what she just learned. Deciding that she couldn't do anything about it she trekked her way toward her shower as she flipped through her mail.

* * *

Thirty minutes later there was a banging on her door. Ginny had just finished her shower and was wearing only one of Steve's shirts that she had stolen that feel almost to her knees. And her hair was wrapped up in a towel on top of her head. Deciding she was covered enough she headed toward her door answering it after the second round of bangs started. Opening the door her jaw dropped.

"Steve!" She yelled out seeing the person on the other side. Steve stood in front of her looking disheveled. His hair was wind swept and sticking all over his head, his clothes were unkempt, and he had dark bags under his eyes. Before she could say anything else though Steve was in her apartment grabbing her face and kissing her. At first she froze and then she had her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him back. She wasn't sure what was happening but the next thing she knew, she was pressed up against a wall and the towel was falling off her head. After what seemed an entirety they pulled away from each other gasping for air. Ginny spoke first as Steve seemed to be more interested in trailing kisses down her neck toward her collar bone.

"How did you know I was back?" She questions panting. He pulled back to smile at her for a few seconds.

"Mrs. Westman called me." He said and then he was kissing her again letting her up. Her legs instantly wrapped around him. He pulled back causing Ginny to whine. "I love you." It came out of his mouth so easily it took her breath away. Ginny pulled him back toward her, but Steve stopped her. "I know you probably want to take this slowly, but I've realized that I love you Ginny. I want to be with you and only you." He informed her. Looking into this eyes Ginny said the only thing she could think.

"Bedroom now." She watched as Steve's eyes went wide.

"W…what?" He sputtered out. Ginny kissed him quickly.

"Take me to bed now, Steve. If you don't I might combust. I've been in love with you since almost the first time we went out together. I've wanted this for a while." She informed him kissing him more deeply. Pulling back he looked over her face.

"Okay."

* * *

**God I really hate this chapter! Just let me know what you think, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shortest chapter, yet! But I think that it's a good one. Some of y'all had comments about the last chapter, but I hope that this one clears everything up for you. And also some Luna!**

**Love Nicki Riggs **

* * *

The next morning found Ginny waking up with Steve already sitting up in the bed watching her. She smiled leaning up to kiss him quickly and then sitting against the headboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you're calls." She said. "I told you to let me know when you decided, but instead I ignored you."

"Why did you do it?" He questions looking her over.

"Because after I left you that night I started thinking about my past. I was in love one time with a boy named Harry, he was my brother Ron's best friend. I met him for the first time when I was ten and was instantly enthralled by him. He's quite famous where I'm from. I didn't see him again tip I was eleven and he came to stay for the summer before school started again. He saved me that year and from then on I know Harry was my future. But it seemed he didn't see me as anything other than Ron's little sister. So I started dating other guys, but when I turned fifteen it seemed he finally noticed me and I was so happy! Harry finally noticed me, it's what I had been waiting for since I was ten. But it seemed it wouldn't last. He broke up with me and left for a few months. It was torture for me knowing he was out there, but not knowing where he was." She explained looking over to Steve with a sad smile. "After certain things happened we tried to be together again, we stayed together until I was nineteen and then I couldn't take it anymore." She informed him. Steve put his arms around her.

"What happened?" He questions curiously.

"I took a step back and realized Harry was only with me to make my family happy. We had let my family guide us in the way they wanted and they were in control of our lives." She explained with a sad smile. "I found out Harry was in love with someone else - he didn't act on it, but I knew it wasn't me he wanted to spend his life with. I was so destroyed by that, that I packed my bags and went to Cambridge. My dad supported me, but my mum wasn't very supporting. She had been planning my life with Harry since I was a ten year old girl and for me to up and leave him was such a shock to her." She said hugging her knees closer. "So when I left you that night all I could think about was how Harry was in love with someone else and was never in love me, even though I had loved him since I was a little girl. And I realized that I was driving you to pick between me and your last girlfriend, it made me feel like my mother. And I'm so sorry for that. I decided it wasn't right and I should just distance myself from you to actually give time to think everything over, that's why I didn't contact you after I left. I wanted to give you some space." She said watching his face for reaction.

Steve sat next to her quietly as he thought over her words. Ginny mean while was dreading what he would say, but was shocked when he leaned over to kiss her instead. After pulling back he gave her a smile.

"It's okay. I feel like I lead you on anyway." He said and Ginny went to cut him off, but he stopped her. "No, I really feel like I did. Me and Peggy never had a chance, but I still held onto that in my heart. I didn't want to let the past go, but then I met you and it was like you were helping me live in the present. But then every time I thought about moving on from Peggy with you, memories of my time with her just kept coming back. I didn't want to start something with you until I knew that my feelings for Peggy wouldn't stop showing up in our relationship." He informed her firmly.

"And now?" Ginny questions.

"I love Peggy, but I'm not in love with her. She was the first person to show a interest in me, but that's it. I'm ready to move on. With you." He said.

And the next thing he knew Ginny was tackling him onto his back and hugging him close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him closer to her breathing in her scent. They just held onto each other until they heard Steve's stomach growl. Ginny pulled back with a laugh as she watched his face turn a nice shade of red.

"Head to the kitchen, I'm going to head to the loo and then I'll be in there." She said placing a chaste kiss on his lips before getting out of the bed. Steve watched her walk toward her bathroom before getting out of the bed and heading toward the kitchen in his boxers. He was whistling to himself as he rummaged around in the fridge to see what would make a decent breakfast when a floating dreamy voice spoke.

"Well, hello, too you." Bolting up Steve looked across the kitchen to see a woman standing leaning against the counter. She was around the same height as Ginny, so around five three, with long white blonde hair falling in unkempt curls down almost to her waist. She was pale with large blue eyes that seemed to be taking in everything about him. She wore short cargo shorts and a simple blue v-neck with yellow high top sneakers and what seemed to be a bottle capped necklace. She smiled dreamily at him.

"Um, hello." He said clearing his throat and hiding behind the fridge door.

"I'm Luna, Ginny's best friend. And I take it you're Steve?" She questions.

"Um, yes. Ginny didn't tell me you where coming to the city." He mumbled turning red as she kept looking at his exposed chest.

"I didn't tell her, I thought I would surprise her." Before anything else could be said though Ginny was screaming.

"Luna, my God! Your here?" She yelled attacking her best friend with a hug. They embraced each other as Ginny kept on rambling about Luna being here. After a few minutes they pulled back.

"I thought I would surprise you. You didn't sound to good when we were on the phone the past few times." She informed her best friend. Steve cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go get dressed." And before anyone could say anything he was hurrying back down the hallway. Ginny and Luna said laughing as soon as the door was closed behind.

"You've got yourself a keeper there Gin." Luna said as she headed over toward the couch. "I take it your good again?" She questions plopping down on the couch with a tired sigh. Ginny followed after her blushing brightly.

"We haven't done anything. There was some kissing and heavy petting, but nothing like what your thinking." She informed the blonde.

"Shame." Luna said with a dreamy sigh looking back at the bedroom door. Ginny hit her shoulder lightly.

"So are you here for good?"

"Yeah, I was only staying away so long, because I met Clint." She informed her friend. Nothing was said though before Steve was coming out of the room and heading toward Ginny giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm going to head home, I've got to head into work today and I'll let you and Luna catch up." He said giving her shoulder a squeeze before looking at Luna a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. "It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He said. Luna gave his a wide smile.

"Believe me the pleasure was all mine, Mr. Rogers." And then Steve was heading out the door decided it would just be best for him to leave. Ginny giggled.

"That's not nice, he's so old fashioned you're going to make him have a heart attack." She informed her.

"That's the fun in it, but really are you and him okay now?" She questions looking over her best friend. Ginny nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah, Tony gave me a stern talking to when we were in Germany. And the next thing I knew I was on a jet back home and Steve was knocking on my door." Ginny informed her. "But back to you, why are you here if Clint's still in Mexico?" She questions.

"Because he wasn't on active duty when I met him, but something came up and his bosses have called him back. He's still in Mexico, but I couldn't see him anymore. We're able to talk on the phone and such, but I decided to head here since there wasn't anything left for me to do there." Luna informed her.

"Oh." Ginny didn't know what to say. Luna's smile came back though.

"Have you talked to Hermione?" She questions the other one of their group.

"Yep, she has to finish with her research in Calcutta, but then she'll head straight here once she's done!" She exclaimed happily.

The rest of the day and night found Ginny and Luna talking and just spending much needed best friend time together. New York wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So just a few glimpses at the weeks after Luna comes to New York. Soon though the Avengers will come into it and the fight with Loki! Can't wait! Hermione might be coming in, in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. And just letting you know this story isn't going to be very long, maybe thirteen to fifteen chapters, if I'm feeling good about the story.**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

The days went on by and Ginny adjusted to having Luna around again. It was nice having her best friend back with her and having Steve as well. She still had time off since Tony hadn't come back from Germany yet, but she knew as soon as he was back they would be at the new Stark Towers which he was going to help build. Luna and her where sitting in the living room watching a favorite show waiting on Steve to come over. They were going out tonight, after Luna had begged him to come to the club with them. She wore a sparkly silver number that had on flowing sleeve and was tight stopping at her mid thigh. And on her feet were a matching pair of silver hells. She had added more curl to her hair tonight and did a dark eyeshadow. While Ginny wore a short blue dress that clinched at the waist and had sleeves she rolled up to her elbow. She wore simple black ankle boots and kept her hair straight down her back with simple make up. They were waiting for Steve then going out to eat and heading toward the club. A pop from the fireplace drew bother their attention. Looking over they saw that it was Hermione's head looking around the apartment. Jumping up they hurried toward the fire.

"Hermione! My God, I haven't seen you in months!" Ginny exclaimed with a happy smile on her face. Hermione smiled gently.

"Where are you two going so dressed up?" She questions looking over their outfits.

"We're headed toward the club, with Gin's new man." Luna said with a twinkle in her eyes as Ginny blushed.

"You have a boyfriend, Ginny? Since when and does your family know?" Hermione questions.

"Bloody hell no! And I'm not telling them!" Ginny exclaimed. "And we've only been together for a few days. But we've been a friends for a little bit now. But can I ask why you're popping in?" She questions.

"I had time to myself and thought I actually talk to you. The bloody phone barely works all the way out here." She said.

"So when are you coming to New York? You haven't taken a vacation in years." Luna questions.

"As soon as this is done." Hermione stated again for what felt like the hundredth time. Ginny and Luna shared a look.

"It sounds to us like you've met someone. We all know that research trip could have ended a few weeks ago."

"Well I have met a man here, his name is Bruce. He is brilliant. He knows so much and has helped with my research so much I've gotten more than I thought I would." She informed them.

"So is this Bruce attractive?" Ginny questions with a raising of her eyebrows.

"Ginerva! It isn't like that!" Hermione yelled and went to say more before the front door opened. Ginny quickly pulled the vase of water from the shelf and through it on the fire putting it out and dismissing Hermione as she whirled around seeing Steve standing in the doorway dressed in simple dress pants and a red button up shirt. He gave them a funny look.

"Why are you both looking at the fire?" He questions walking closer.

"No reason, Luna just dropped a piece of paper in there. We weren't able to get it." Ginny said hugging him and placing a simple kiss on his cheek. Steve smiled down at her as he kissed her forehead. Pulling back he stuck out both his arms.

"Now how about I escort you two ladies to diner?" He said and they both giggled as they grabbed and arm and left the building.

* * *

Tony was finally back which meant that Ginny had to return to work. It wasn't that she was dreading it, she owed Tony for talking some sense into her. So on the way to the new tower she stopped at a bakery and got one of Tony's favorite treat - strawberry filled doughnuts. Clutching the box and and everything else she needed for the day she headed into the lobby of the new tower seeing Tony standing over blue prints - they were working on the upper half of the tower, seeing as the bottom was complete. He turned when she walked in.

"Ah, dearest Ginny! It's good to see you coming to work." He said flashing her a bright smile.

"It's good to have you back Mr. Stark." She said sitting the box of doughnuts on the table and opening the lid for smiling at the look that crossed Tony's face. He grabbed one of the doughnuts and shoved it into his mouth quickly.

"You are a God send, girl." He said munching on the treat and going back toward the blue prints.

Ginny just smiled as she headed over to some couches sitting up her 'office' for the day. She answered e-mails for Tony, returned some phone calls for interviews, and the usual things she did being Tony Stark's assistant. A few hours after the arrived she was pulled out of a phone call by Tony yelling out.

"Coulson!" Looking up she noticed an unfamiliar older man with a suit on. He greeted Tony politely. Ginny closed up her laptop and headed over to Tony who had turned toward her.

"I'm taking Coulson here for lunch, these papers need to be taken to the other tower for Pepper. After you drop them off you're good to go." He said handing her a thick heavy stack of papers and turning back toward the new man. "Right, I forgot. Agent Coulson this is Ginny Weasley my new assistant. She's taken Miss Rushman's job after I had to let her go." Tony said a glint coming into his eyes. Ginny was slightly confused, but shifted the papers around to balance on her hip and stuck her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Coulson."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Weasley." He said grasping her hand tightly and shaking it. "If you'll excuse me I need to borrow Mr. Stark." He said flashing her a gentle smile. Ginny looked over to Tony and seeing the slightest nod that he gave her she gave Coulson a sweet smile.

"Of course, like Mr. Stark said I've got to head over and see Ms. Potts anyway. It was a pleasure meeting you." And with a smile toward Tony she was headed toward her 'office' packing it away and heading out the door with a finally look to see Tony it seemed to be picking on the new comer.

* * *

Ginny sat in the living room after coming home from work that day. Luna was zipping around the kitchen with the clueing appliance following after her cleaning in her wake. The dishes were going in the sink, the brooms were sweeping, the windows were being wiped, and everything was getting dusted. Ginny followed Luna as she ran back and fort her.

"Is something the matter, Lun? I've never seen you like this?" Ginny questions. Luna stopped and just stared. "Hun, are you okay?" She questions.

"I got a call today from Clint." Luna informed her and then started wiping the kitchen table down.

"And that's put you into a cleaning frenzy?" Luna nodded her head franticly.

"Yes! He's coming to New York for the weekend!" Luna said excitedly.

"Really? Why?"

"Something about work and he has to come to his superiors, or something. He wants to hangout before he has to leave." Luna informed her. Ginny grinned.

"Then that means it's time for me to stay at Steve's." She got up off the couch and made the way to her room. Luna followed after her.

"What? Why?" She questions sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Because you haven't see Clint in weeks. So I'll let you have to weekend together. I'll meet him another time." Ginny said throwing clothes into a overnight bag. When Luna didn't say anything she looked over her shoulder to see her best friend with a wide grin on her face. Next thing she knew Luna was hugging her tight.

"You're the best!" She said jumping up and down. Ginny laughed loudly.

"Don't worry this benefits both of us." Ginny informed her. "When will he be here?"

"Sometime today." Luna answered. "I need to go get changed." And with that she ran out of the room and towards her own. Ginny smiled watching her friend. Picking up her bag she headed toward the door as she texted Steve letting him know she was coming over. Opening the door she stopped in enough time to stop herself from running into a man who had his hand raised to knock on the door. He was older, maybe thirty-eight, with muscled arms. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Ah, hey. I'm looking for Luna?" He questions looking Ginny over.

"Clint?" She questions her smile growing.

"Yeah, you are?"

"Ginny, Luna's best friend and roommate. Go on in, she's waiting for you." She said walking out of the door and letting him in. She turned around and smiled. "Have fun." And with that she closed the door and was on her way out of the building.

* * *

The late morning light woke Ginny up that Saturday as she stretched in the large bed. Looking around the room she saw Steve sitting on the floor across from her with his sketch pad in his hand. He wore his sleep pants and a white t-shirt. Smiling Ginny got out of the bed and went over to him. Bending down she gave him a simple kiss and looked over at his newest sketch. It was her sleeping. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and it had ride up with her hands underneath her face. Her hair fell over her shoulder. She looked extremely peaceful. Steve smiled up at her.

"Do you like it?" He said. He was nervous never before had he drawn something like that and he didn't want to cross the line. Ginny gave him another kiss.

"Love it." With that she stood up and headed toward the door before she walked out though she looked over her shoulder. "You finish up, I'll start on a brunch." And with a wink and kiss blown toward him she was out of the bedroom.

"What a dame." Steve said with a smile as he looked back toward his sketch.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. But just to let you know I'll let you decide if Ginny and Steve have taken that step, let me know if you've think they have or not. And just to let everyone know Luna is a carefree spirit and lives in the moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here it is! We are now getting to the beginning of the movie and I hope you like where I have it going so far. Also I hope you don't kill me for how I play Hermione. I think if her and Ron ever broke up this is how she would act. So I hope you like it!**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

Ginny and Luna sat in their living room making sure they had everything they needed. They had received an owl from Hermione saying to be expecting her in the next little bit, they were a bit surprised to get an owl, they didn't communicate that way with each other in a long time, they preferred the muggle way of messaging, but it seemed Hermione's phone had been broken and she isn't able to get another one in Calcutta. Also that her research couldn't be prolonged anymore and they were bringing her back. All she was doing though was stopping at the office to turn in her paper work then she was headed straight for New York. Steve had been over earlier in the day, but left after a small brunch with the girls saying he was headed to the gym. After a sweet kiss and a long hug he was out the door. They sat around waiting to her from their best friend when suddenly there was aloud pop and Hermione was standing in front of them. She looked amazing. Her once pale skin was now nicely tanned and gone was her lanky build, in place was a five six lightly muscled twenty three year old. Her hair was still curled though the untamedness had almost disappeared. She wore simple black shorts, blue vans, and a blue v-neck. Hanging loosely from her shoulder was her ever present beaded bag. Seconds after she appeared Ginny and Luna were up and hugging her close to them. They all talked at once excited to be together again after so long and it took a long time before they were able to all sit down, but large smiles were all present on their faces.

"I'm so glad you could come! I haven't seen you in months. How long are you here for?" Ginny said as she popped up bottles of her favorite muggle beer passing them to her two friends. Hermione took the bottle and after a long sip let out a sigh.

"My God, I haven't had a drink in a long time." She said. "But to answer your question I'm completely on vacation for the next few months." Hermione answered.

"Vacation? For a few months? Your bosses let you off that long?" Luna questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I quit." Hermione answered. And then Ginny and Luna were yelling.

"What do you mean you quit?" Ginny yelled.

'What happened?" Luna questions.

"Calm down, it was something I thought long and hard about." She answered.

"But you loved that job." Ginny said.

"I know, but the only reason I liked it was because it got my away from your brother, but now I'm over that. I'm tried of always being on the go. Before I left for Calcutta I had just got out of a three month long trip in the rain forest and then the next thing I know they didn't even let me get a day off before I was headed to Calcutta. I'm ready to get on with my life." Hermione explained as she opened another bottle.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I want to stay in New York, as long as you'll have me?" Hermione said looking over at her two friends.

"Of course! You're welcome here as long as you want to be." Ginny rushed to answer.

"Perfect, but to answer your question I plan to stay jobless for a while. I have enough money to last me a few months. And then after that…" Hermione trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders. "Who knows? I could become a researcher, a librarian, a bartender. Whatever I'm feeling like." She said. Ginny and Luna shared a look.

"What have you done with Hermione? This isn't like you at all." Luna said.

"What happened in Calcutta?" Ginny questions with a raised eyebrow. Hermione didn't say another at first just finished off her second bottle before she opened a third and took a sip. After a few minutes of silence she answered them.

"I met someone." Was the simple statement, but to the other two girls it meant so much. After the horrible breakup between Hermione and Ron the girl swore never to fall for anyone again. It was the breakup between the two that made Ginny step back and look over her relationship as well. Hermione was only twenty, but after that she went into a downward spiral for a few months that was nothing like her. But after Ginny approached her with going to muggle school with her and Luna she came back to her old self and finished school with many more credits and job offers than the other two girls, but ever since then she was never the same old Hermione.

"What's happened the other day you said it wasn't like that with you and Bruce?" Luna questions.

"Oh, who was I trying to kid! Bruce is the perfect man!" Hermione yelled out throwing her hands in the air.

"Did something happen? Is that why you left?" Ginny questions as she moved closer to Hermione's side.

"Yes, he told me nothing could come of us. That he wasn't looking for a relationship. So I ended my research and left before he could wound my bloodily pride and more than he already did." Hermione informed them her voice taking on a heated tone.

"Why couldn't anything come from it?" Luna questions.

"I don't really know. He said it was the age difference, but I think that he's hiding from something over there. He was always looking over his shoulder and he was very skittish." She informed them.

"Age difference? How much older was he, Hermione?" Ginny questions, she never knew her friend liked older men. Hermione again shrugged her shoulders.

"He's about sixteen years older than me." She informed them casually.

"Hermione, you dog!" Ginny said hitting her shoulder with a wolfish smile then turned to Luna. "It seems that you aren't the only one that likes them older." She released a string of giggles.

"You're dating someone as well, Lu?" Hermione says looking at her other best friend.

"No, Clint and I are just friends. I met him Mexico before I came here. Though he did visit me a few weeks ago." Luna informed her.

"And how old is this Clint?" Hermione questions with a raised eyebrow.

"He's thirty-five." She answered and then sent Ginny a look. "And I'm sorry if no one can find a gentleman around their age like you did with Steve. He acts like a ninety year old man sometimes, though."

"Speaking of Steve…when can I meet him?" Hermione questions. Ginny just sent her a wolfish smile.

"We're going to the club tonight."

* * *

Steve sat at a high table in the club as he watched his girlfriend of a few months and her two best friends dance. He was now starting to get more accustom to this new age and it was all because of his Ginny. She was drawing him out into a world that he thought he would never want to be a part of. Instead he found he liked going out with her and her friends and enjoying the new things in life. She was a breath of fresh air and her two friends were like nothing he had ever met before. He smiled as Ginny locked eyes with him, she was stunning as usual. She wore simple black high waisted short with a white long sleeve shirt tucked in, and a pair of black strap heels. Her hair was pulled high on her head in a bun and she laughed as Hermione danced around her letting herself go. Turning his attention to Hermione, she wore a floral print mini skirt with a cream shirt tucked into it, and thrown over it a unbuttoned blue jean shirt. She wore simple scuffed boots with her brown hair down and curled all around her. And then lastly there was Luna with simple white shorts, a long sleeve black v-neck, a red knit cap sitting on her head, and a pair of blue high top sneakers. They were the most simple dressed girls in the club, but they were also the most stunning. With their simple looks and their aura. Steve was committing this image to his memory so he could sketch it later. He smiled as Ginny made her way toward him.

"Hey, stud. Do you want to join us?" She questions nodding toward the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks.

"No, thank you. Dancing isn't my strong suit." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. After time he got over his embarrassment of kissing and now it seemed he couldn't stop himself whenever she was around.

"Suit yourself." And with that she plopped herself down in his lap causing a light blush to spread over his cheeks. "How was your day?" She questions sipping on her martini.

"Okay, my boss still is wanting me to sit out. Says I'm still not over my last injury." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Don't worry you'll get back out there and do whatever it is security guards do." Ginny said with a small smile.

"And what about you? How's work going?" He questions.

"Good, I haven't had much to do lately." She said. Before anything else could be said though Hermione and Luna joined their table.

* * *

A few hours later found the group of four walking down the street or more like Ginny, Steve, and Luna were walking down the street. Hermione was passed out on Steve's back.

"I'm sorry you're having to do this." Ginny said again as she motioned to her passed out friend.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "But does she always drink like this?" He questions.

"No, when we were younger she was a strict play by the rules girl, but then she went through a bad breakup." Luna explained from Steve's other side. He just nodded his head and the rest of the walk home was with simple conversation until he was laying Hermione down in her new bed.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and Hermione settled into Ginny and Luna's routine easily. Ginny was at work getting ready to head out for the day. They were almost done with Stark Towers, it wouldn't be much longer, maybe a week or two before they finished and she knew Tony was more excited for it then he was letting on. She looked up when she heard Tony coming toward her. She flashed him a quick smile.

"Is there anything else you needed before I leave, Mr. Stark?" She questions and raised an eyebrow when Tony handed her a black card. "What's this for, Mr. Stark?" She questions taking the card.

"I need you to buy yourself a ball gown." He states simply. Ginny looked down at the card again.

"A ball gown? Why would I need a ball gown?" She questions in confusion.

"Because I need you to head to Germany for a few days. There is a gala over there and someone from Stark has to represent." He informed her.

"Me? Shouldn't Ms. Potts go our someone on the board?" She questions.

"We would both go, but we'll finish the tower in a week and me and Pepper both want to be here for that. We talked about it and decided to give you a shot." He said and then sent her a wolfish smile. "Now are you going to argue or are you going to go get a ball gown?" He questions. Ginny shook her head.

"No, sir. Thank you for this, when do I leave?" She questions.

"On Tuesday, so you have the weekend and on Monday Pepper will fill you in on everything. The gala is the day after you arrive and you come back to New York on Friday. Also there is a meeting you'll go to on Thursday for me." He informed her. "Have fun." And with that he was headed toward Happy who was waiting with one of his many cars. Ginny looked down at the card before tucking it into her pursue, she was going to have fun shopping tomorrow.

* * *

Two days later found Ginny with Steve in his apartment, she had wanted to spend the whole day with Steve before she left for Germany. But it seemed like that wasn't going to be happening as Steve rushed around his apartment throwing things in his bag. She was standing by the table as she watched him.

"What happened? Your were just going to the gym and now you're leaving?" She questions. Steve stopped long enough to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Ginny I know you're leaving, but my boss is letting my back in the field and I can't say no. A lot of people are going to get hurt if I don't do this." He said throwing more clothes into his bag.

"I know that, but I just wish I knew what you were getting yourself into. You never talk about your job or what you do. How do I know you're going to be safe?" She questions.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you about anything, but you're safer this way." He said and then looked over at her noticing her shoulders falling. He put his bag down and walked toward her. Cupping her face he kissed her lightly. "I can't promise that I'll be safe, but I'm going to do anything I can to come back to you. I can promise that at least." He said kissing her forehead and then letting her go again. Ginny didn't say anything as she watched him finish backing his bag, but went to her pursue and pulled out one of the only pictures of them together. It was taken a few weeks ago by Luna in Central Park. They were all sitting together and Ginny was looking toward the camera with a wide smile on her face as she laughed at something that was said. Steve though wasn't looking at the camera, but instead was watching Ginny. She loved it. Walking toward Steve she held out the picture for him. He took it with a raised eyebrow and once he looked at it a gentle smile spread across his face. Flipping it over he saw the simple not she wrote.

_Keep safe. I love you _

_ - Ginny_

"I love it." He said.

"Hopefully it can be like a good luck charm." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek which he transferred to her lips. They kissed for a few minutes, before there was a beeping noise and Steve pulled out his phone reading a new message. A grim look over came his face, but he tried to smile for her.

"I love you." A with a kiss on her forehead he headed toward the door only to stop when Ginny called his name.

"Hey, Steve!" He looked over his shoulder. "Come home to me." And with that he was out the door headed toward the car S.H.I.E.L.D had waiting outside for him.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is and update, it's not the longest in the world, but I hope that you like it!**

**I also want to take the time to thank everyone for the messages and reviews, you keep me going!**

**Love Nicki Riggs**

* * *

Ginny sat in her hotel room in Germany as she got ready for the gala that was to start in about an hour, her dress was hanging by the window and she couldn't wait to get into it. It was a simple floor length strapless black dress, that was tight and clinched around her waist with only a simple diamond belt. She wanted to get a cheaper dress, but Tony informed her if it wasn't by a big designer he wouldn't allow her to wear it and she would have to go with what he picked out. Though she still wanted it simple she picked the higher priced dress to please her boss. Her hair was pulled over her right shoulder in gentle waves and her make up was simple except for the bright red lipstick to give her some color. She was just finishing applying it when the fireplace popped and Hermione's head was looking around the room.

"I think I need to become Tony Stark's assistant." She said eyeing the extremely large room. Ginny turned from the mirror and laughed.

"And why is that?" She questions standing up and moving closer.

"Because if this if the frickin' room you get for only a few nights I hate to see what you were staying in when you were with him for a month. This is nice, it beats those bloody tents." She said with a smile.

"Tony does go up and above all other bosses." Ginny said with a giggle until she heard a boom in the background and Hermione's head half disappeared for a minute until she was fully in the fire again.

"What just happened? What was that noise?" Ginny questions in a panic.

"Luna's in the kitchen brewing and she accidentally lost track of what she was doing." Hermione explained and Ginny could tell she shrugged her shoulders.

"Potions? Why is Luna making potions?"

"Trying to keep her mind off things, I assume. She's already cleaned the whole apartment, but I guess that wasn't enough. She's brewed every kind of potion we can ever need, even during the war!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Keep her mind off things? What's happened?"

"There was a large explosion in the town near where Clint was staying in." Hermione explained."And usually they text at least every other day and she hasn't heard from him in three so now she's getting worried about him."

"I don't think she needs to worry." Just as she said that another boom went off. "But I think we should be worried about our lovely apartment. Am I going to have a place to come home too?" She questions with worry. Hermione just sent her a sad smile.

"Don't worry I have wards everywhere, nothing is going to happen to the apartment. And I'm putting all of the potions she makes under lock an key in the special cupboard." Hermione informed her. "But I think we should just let her wear herself out, believe me I know what's she's going through." Ginny sent Hermione a look.

"You know I've been there too, with Harry and now with Steve. I haven't heard from him since he left the apartment. It's the longest I've gone without talking to him since we've gotten together. I'm worried and at times it seems like I can't think straight." Ginny said. Hermione sent her a pitting look.

"I know, Ginny. But Steve at least told you he was going somewhere, the last thing Luna heard from Clint was that he would talk to her in a few days. You at least got to say goodbye to Steve." Hermione pointed out. Ginny sighed and stood up.

"Just make sure she doesn't destroy the apartment and that she's paying attention, please." Ginny said quietly. Hermione knew not to go on with the conversation and just nodded her head.

"I'll see you in a few days, be safe and have fun." Hermione said and with a pop she was gone. Ginny let out another sigh as picked her wand up from the side table and waved it putting the fire out - she didn't want to be bothered again. Heading toward her dress she picked up a small clutch and placed her wand inside. For the longest time she hadn't carried it around wanting to live as muggle as she could, only doing simple spells here and there when she got lazy around her house, but tonight she had the feeling that she was going to be needing it.

* * *

Steve stood in front of the glass windows of the Helicarrier looking out over the sky. He wondered what Ginny was doing and if she was having fun at the fundraiser her boss sent her too, but knew that he wouldn't be able to see her or talk to her till after everything with Loki was taking care of. It was hard though, because he was use to seeing her every day. Pulling out a picture that had a worn crease line already in it was the picture that Ginny had given him when he left only days ago. He had taken it out and looked at it and read the message so many times since then that the picture looked years old and looked like it was going to tear any minute. Flipping it over he read over the small simple message then looked back at the picture he let a small smile grace his face.

"She pretty, is that your girlfriend?" Questioned a voice, turning around he saw Bruce Banner standing close by him looking at the picture that he held tightly. Steve cracked a smile, he liked the doctor.

"Yes, her name is Ginny." He answered his smile growing larger. "We've been together for a few months."

"Well it seems that you really care for her." Bruce mumbled looking back at the picture.

"I do, she's pulled me into this century with the help of her friends Luna and Hermione. Those three together are insane." Steve said with a chuckle not noticing the stiffen of Bruce when he said Hermione's name. He turned to look at Bruce again. "Are you in a relationship?" He questions with genuine curiosity. Bruce sent him a wary smile.

"Relationships don't work out with the other guy." He said looking back out the window. Steve looked down at his picture of Ginny one more time before putting it back in his pocket. He dreaded the time before he would see Ginny again.

* * *

Ginny stood in the ballroom as she sipped on a drink. She didn't even know what the gala was really for, she believed it was so people could just show off their money, but she had to give it to them that they did it in style. Everything was calm and going good until the host stood in front of them to speech and then everything went to hell. A man in a fine suit with pushed back black hair approached the man and that's when it all started. The man held the other man down as he stabbed him in his eye and then the crowd was screaming and everyone was running toward the door trying to get out first. Ginny let herself get carried outside as she worked on opening her clutch pulling her wand out to get ready for anything that could happen. Once they were all out in the streets the man appeared again and his outfit changed as he walked slowly. He stood before them.

"Kneel before me!" He shouted out in a booming voice. As the people were gathered closer together doubles of the man popped up everywhere herding them closer together. Then he hit his staff against the ground and a blue light shown around them cutting them off everywhere. "I said KNEEL!" Yelling the last word louder than the rest. Slowly everyone kneeled on the ground, Ginny slowly went with them, watching the man intently her wand gripped tightly in her hand. "Is not this, simpler?" He said with a dark grin spreading across his face. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity." He said walking into the crowd, they parted for him easily, no one wanted him to touch them. "That you crave subjugation. The lure of freedom, dims your lives joy with that mad scramble for power. Your identity, you're made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel." He spoke as he made his way farther into the crowd.

Ginny though was able to keep her eyes trained on him as he walked. Every muscle in her body was tense and wanting to spring, but she couldn't, she didn't know the kind of magic this man held. It felt different then her. Though if he went for anyone, she would try her hardest to stop him. Her war instincts were kicking in after not being used in years. She was gripping her wand so tightly she was surprised it hadn't snapped in half yet. She watched as a older man kneeling close to her stood and faced him.

"Not to men like you." He spoke in a thickly accented voice. It caused the other man to laugh.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." The older man said shaking his head. She watched as the staff was raised and aimed at the older man, she pushed herself to stand up.

"Look to your elder people." She raised her wand to cast a spell, but it wasn't needed. "Let him be an example." A light was shot, but before it hit the man he was protected by a shield.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's been forever and I'm so very sorry for that! Please don't hurt me, but I got so stuck with this chapter! It was so hard to write and I'm still not happy with it. But I'm pretty sure my beta and bestfriend, Chey Lee, was going to kill me if I didn't post this! But if you hate it I'll always take it down and try to rewrite it! Please just let me know what you think about all this!**

**Love Nicki Riggs!**

* * *

Ginny stared in shock at the man that blocked the sorcerer's spell and her's as well. She had reacted as soon as she saw the sorcerer take aim for the older man and raised her wand as well. She stood and shot the first shilling charm she could think of. Her spell was just seconds behind the sorcerer's spell and had blasted into the shield colored like the American flag. It rebounded toward the sorcerer and she knew that if she hadn't had thrown her spell in there as well he wouldn't have flown back at all from his own. She watched as the man behind the shield stood relieving a man in a star spangled suit with a mask covering his face, he started walking toward the sorcerer. He looked toward her and she saw his eyes grow wide, before he turned and started speaking toward the man on the crowd distracting him from her. It worked as he didn't even look toward her.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing up above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Ginny studied the man as he walked closer, his voice sounded so familiar. She watched as the other person rose up.

"The solider." He gave an evil chuckle. "The man out of time."

"Not the one that's out of time." Hearing an engine the crowd looked up as a black jet hovered over them a woman's voice came out over the speakers.

"Loki drop your weapon." So the sorcerer now had a name. Ginny wracked her brain for anyone in the wizarding world with a name as unique as Loki, but nothing came to mind. Thinking back to the few letters she got from Neville she couldn't think of him mentioning someone trying to take Voldemort's place. And she, along with Luna and Hermione, would have heard about someone trying to take his place. And no one from the magical community would dare attack Muggles so straight forward. Voldemort himself didn't even do it when he came to power the first time and only did it once during his second time in power. He attacked Muggle's discretely and in small attacks, never anything as large as this Loki was doing. Gripping her wand tighter she felt her body tense as the crowd around her starting standing up getting courage from the people who had shown up.

As soon as the the woman spoke the words Loki was shooting a spell toward the jet and it rebounded off into the crowd which scattered for safety as the spangled man jumped at Loki. At the same time Ginny started running toward the two fighting men as well. She knew that she could get in a lot of trouble for exposing herself to the muggles, but she would gladly do time for saving the lives of these people. She stood toward the side as the watched the two men swing at each other. But after a few blows Loki sent the spangled man rolling and that's when she jumped in. Everything from the war was coming back to her.

"_Diffindo!_" She yelled wiping her wand around aiming at Loki who turned startled toward her, but was able to block last second. She didn't stop though and kept throwing one spell after another. "_Bombarda Maxima! Confrigo! Diffindo! Diminuendo!_" She yelled at she got closer and closer to Loki was backing away each time he blocked a spell aimed toward him. After a few more spells were thrown at him Ginny was panting slightly. Loki took the moment to speak.

"What do we have here a sorceress? Fighting for the good of mortals?" He questions stepping closer. Ginny straightened up.

"I'm a mortal, so why wouldn't I fight for the other mortals as well?" She questions with a raised eyebrow as she points her wand toward Loki who raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"A mortal sorceress? I've never heard of such a thing." He said.

"Well keep being surprised…_Everte Statum_!" She yelled out and Loki this time didn't have enough time to react as he was thrown across the courtyard landing hard. When he was thrown back she was approached by the spangled man.

"I ask that you step back now, ma'am." He said in a deep voice. Ginny just raised an eyebrow.

"And can I ask who the bloodily hell are you?" She swore his cheeks turned pink.

"I'm Captain America." Nothing else was said as Loki ran toward them swinging his staff. Ginny dove out of the way and fell her hair falling out of the pins she had it in, she knew that she looked positively feral. Catching herself she looked over her shoulder to see both men fighting. Loki swinging with his staff and Captain America throwing punches left and right. She watched as the Captain was thrown and started to rise to help as Loki had his staff at his head, but she realized she wasn't needed as the Captain continued fighting. She looked to see the jet hovering over them once again, but realized they weren't able to get a clear shoot with how much they were moving around.

"_Immobulus!_" She yelled out pointing her wand at Loki again, but she missed be a few inches as he ducked out of the way sending her a leer. She kept shooting the spell until she heard something else coming. Looking toward the sky she almost fell over when she saw her boss hovering over her. She watched as he shot a blast from his hand knocking Loki back before he straightened up and pulled out all the weapons on him aiming toward Loki.

"Game over, reindeer games." He said as Steve joined him with his shield back in his hands. She walked toward them as she watched Loki raise his hands and he battle outfit disappeared. Tony returned all the weapons to the inside on his Iron Man suit again. "Good move." He looked toward Captain American. "Captain." He said with a nod.

"Tony." Then Tony looked toward Ginny who had come to stand next to him during his little exchange.

"Mr. Stark, I believe you have some explaining to do as to what's going on." She said as the jet landed and a redhead woman made her way off with cuffs in her hands ready.

"Ginny, I believe you have some explaining to do as well." He said as he face mask slide up to reveal his face. Captain America looked between the two.

"You know each other?" Natasha said as she cuffed Loki.

"This is my assistant Ginny Weasley." He answered. "And hello to you too, Natalie or is it Natasha now?" He questions. The redhead showed no reaction.

"You'll have to bring her along. Fury is going to want to talk to her." She said as she started leading Loki toward the jet Tony and Captain America following closely behind. Ginny looked around her and then at her boss, knowing that if he trusted the woman then she could as well. Picking up the skirt of her dress she hurried after her boss quickly.

* * *

They were in the air for only five minutes with Tony rambling in Ginny's ear as she look at Captain America across from her. Ignoring her boss she spoke for the first time on the jet.

"Why do you wear that mask?" She questions. She had never seen a hero wear a mask and she had known many in her younger years. Harry for example, didn't like the fame that came with his destiny, but never did he try to hide who he was. She most have startled the man, because he jumped.

"It's to protect me and people around me from my enemies." He answered quietly. His deep voice ran through Ginny, it was like a voice she heard every day. It seemed so familiar. She leaned across toward him, studying his features closely.

"Who are you?" She questions quietly. Tony not use to being ignored decided to join the conversation again.

"Yes, Captain why don't you show you her what's behind that mask?" He said with a smirk. The Captain turned to shot a look at Tony.

"Not all of us want our face to be known." He said. Ginny could feel tension between the two.

"You sound familiar. Do I know you?" She questions suddenly after a few minutes of the two going back and forth. They stopped talking to turn and look toward her. Ginny stood and crossed they few steps between her and the masked man. Something was just so familiar about him, his voice, the way he spoke, everything. Placing her hands on either side of his face she forced him to look up at her. His eyes. They were that stunning baby blue that she saw everyday. It was like everything disappeared around them no more Tony, no more Loki, no more anything. Gripping the mask firmly she pulled it from his head an her breathe cut seeming the perfectly parted blonde hair and chiseled features.

"Steve." She whispered. He just ducked his head in return looking nervous. It was at that time that Tony decided to speak up again.

"What the hell? Do you know him Ginny?" He questions staring between the two. It took Ginny a lot of effort to pull her eyes away from Steve.

"This is the man that had me so messed up for that month." She explained. "This is my boyfriend." She forced him to look at her again hearing Tony in the background sputtering. "Why didn't you tell me?" She questions. He sent her a sad smile.

"Why didn't you tell me about you?" He questions causing Ginny to send him a sheepish smile understanding. They were pulled apart by Tony.

"So let me get this straight…you." He said pointing toward Ginny. "Are dating him." He said pointing toward Steve. "Who is a enhanced human being." He paused for a second. "And you who are some kind of sorceress." Tony finished with a look of disbelief passed over his face. Ginny grinned at her boss, but paused on his wording.

"I'm not a sorceress. I'm a witch." She said.

"Is there a difference?" Tony questions, but Ginny didn't answer instead Loki snorted.

"A huge difference." He said. but before anything else could be said as lightning started thundering around them. Natasha spoke for the first time.

"Where is this coming from?" She questions. Everyone started looking around and Steve caught sight of Loki who now sat up straight and looked around worried.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" He questions.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He said looking out the window. Ginny raised an eyebrow at his wording. It seemed just a few seconds later something landed on the plane heavy shaking it. Steve and Tony now stood toward the front will Ginny was standing closer to Loki her wand clutched tightly in her hand getting ready for what ever was coming. She watched as Tony grabbed his mask putting it back on and Steve grabbed his shield. Tony walked past her and opened the latch. Steve after pulling his mask on looked at Tony is worry.

"What are you doing?" He questions looking toward Ginny in worry. He couldn't answer, because just then a man walked onto the plane and the only way she could describe him _huge_. She was as he raised a hammering hitting Tony who was ready and sending him flying toward the other end of the jet. Ginny had to dive out of the way sending her closer to the open end of the jet. She tried to scramble quickly to her feet, but she knew what was going to happen before it did. The blonde grabbed Loki and was diving off the jet, but on the way back toward the end he knocked into Ginny sending her off the end of the jet and free falling.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is! Chapter Eleven! Sorry it took so long to write it, but I work two jobs and really don't have a lot of time like I use too! Sorry again for how long it's taken and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

**Love Nicki Riggs!**

* * *

The fall was a long one as the ground approached her she tried to think of anything that could save her from being squished into nothing. Racking her brain for anything that she had learned or Hermione had ever told her she tried not to think of the ground getting closer and closer to her. Her mind drifted to one memory of Hermione telling her about breaking into Gringotts and how they fall a great distance.

_"It was horrible, like a roll coaster ride that I would never want to get onto again." Hermione informed her as they sat in her room late at night. "And then when we went through the Falls of Truth and our lie was detected we were thrown from the cart. If the spell hadn't came to me a second later we would have probably broken every bone in our body." She informed the younger girl._

_"What spell did you use?" Ginny questions, trying herself to think of something that would have saved her brother and friends._

_"Aresto Momentum. It's suppose to stop an object from moving, but if you are falling with enough force it will just slow you down and make the fall easier on you." Hermione informed the red head who nodded her head filling the information away for later._

Opening her eyes she saw the ground a lot closer than before pulling her body in close on itself she aimed her wand at the ground and prayed that this worked.

"Aresto Momentum!" She shouted and a soft white light shot out from her want and she could feel herself slowly somewhat until she hovered over the ground around two feet. After a few seconds of just dangling there the spell broke and she hit the ground with a thud. Rolling over onto her back she gasped for air as her heart hammered in her chest willing it to slow down. That was one of the most terrifying experiences in her life. It felt like her heart was about to jump from her chest any second. Her yells coming a little bit away her resolved steeled and she jumped up knowing that now she looked totally feral. Gathering her destroyed dress in her hands she marched to were the yelling was coming from seeing Loki and the blonde.

"The Earth is under my protection, Loki." The blonde said walking closer to Loki who laughed.

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that, Thor." He said finally giving Ginny a man for the large man. Her anger boiling over at seeing him. Climbing over the last rock she stopped Loki from talking again.

"Are you bloody insane?!" She shrieked coming closer to the two brothers. They both turned toward her, Thor standing up straighter.

"And who are you, tiny human?" He questions in his booming voice.

"It doesn't matter you the bloody hell I am! You say your Earth's protecter and yet you just threw me off the jet. Do you have no common sense?" She shrieked. Loki chuckled causing Ginny to whirled around on him.

"You are no better, sorcerer." She accused, causing Thor to step closer.

"Be careful how you speak, tiny human." Causing Ginny to shriek at the title and raise her wand at him. "And what are you go-" He didn't get to finish his question though.

"Alarte Ascendare!" She friend out a white light shooting from her wand and sending Thor flying through the air a great distant landing on his back from the shock of the attack. Loki this time laughed louder than before.

"It is truly amusing to see my brother bested by such a small person." He said looking over Ginny with a new light in his eyes. She instead just pointed her wand at Loki now. Nothing was done though as Thor had returned this time with his hammer in his hand.

"You listen well, you small human-" Again his was cut off as hard iron collided with him. Loki just smiled evilly.

"I'm listening, brother." Ginny though with her wand still trained on Loki shot a small shocking charm causing him to cry out in a small amount of pain.

"Do shut up, please." She said pushing her wand into his back making him walk toward the cliff edge where they had a perfect view of the fight.

She watched as Tony and Thor spoke knowing nothing good would come from it, but decided not to step in. Instead keeping herself next to Loki with her wand aimed at him. She watched as Thor whacked Tony with the hammer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki smirking at the scene.

"This is what you want, right?" She questions receiving a blank look from him. "To pin everyone against each other?" Again there was no answer so she just shook her head turning back to the scene.

She watched as the blows were traded between the two. She knew that it shouldn't have, but it captivated her to see them fight, it wasn't the fighting she was use to seeing, instead it was hand to hand combat which no one really knew where she was from. They all depended on their wands to much. They were about to hit each other again when a blue, red, and white shield hit them both. Looking to where it returned to they were greeted by the sight of Steve.

"Hey! That's enough." He yelled out. After a second he jumped down the great distance to stand level with them. "No, I don't know what you plan on doing here." He started, but before he could go on Thor spoke.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." He spoke in his deep voice.

"And prove it?" Steve spoke. "Put that hammer down."

"Ah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer." Tony said, but it was to late Thor was already wiping around sending Tony falling before looking back at Steve.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" He questions running toward Steve and clashing with his shield. Ginny barely had time to throw up her on shield before the shockwave hit where her and Loki were sitting. After everything settled again she looked down to see the three standing with each other.

"Are we done here?" She heard Steve question. She stood now.

"I would bloody well think so! Your antics are going to cause this whole forest to be destroyed in your test of strength." She said crossing her arms over her chest as they all looked toward her with sheepish expressions. "Stupid men. Always having to show whose the best." But she couldn't help the smile grace her face when her eyes locked with Steve's.

* * *

Sometime later found the group once again on the way to their destination. This time joined by Loki's brother Thor. The other two seemed to have settled to the large mans presence, but Ginny still couldn't forgive him for knocking her off the plane and almost killing her. Steve this time was sitting next to her, with his mask once again removed.

"Are you alright?" He questions looking her over quickly for injury.

"Yes, I was able to catch myself at the last second. I thought I was going to have a heart attack though." She informed her boyfriend with a small smile hoping to get the joke across. He seemed to undersatnd and smiled back softly.

"I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." He said keeping his voice low so the others didn't hear much of what he was saying. Ginny sent him another though this one sadder than the last.

"Let's not think of that now. Let's just think about getting back to New York and with Luna and Hermione in one piece." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, because if something happened to you, they would never forgive me. I fear them a lot more than what I'm facing now. Espically knowing that their witches now too." He mumbled wrapping his arms around Ginny and pulling her close resting his head on hers. It was quiet for a few moments before they were pulled out of their peace by Thor who was sitting across from them and near his brother.

"Lady Ginny, I wish to apologize for almost killing you earlier." He spoke causing Ginny to open her eyes once more. Though the wording was weird she knew he was being genuine causing her to give a faint smile.

"It's okay, Thor. It was an accident." She spoke tiredly her head still resting on Steve's shoulder. But Thor shoke his head.

"It is not, for if you had passed your lover who be crushed." He said motioning toward Steve who blushed at being called her 'lover', but Ginny just smiled.

"It takes more than that to kill me." She informed the larger man who smiled broadly at her words.

"You remind me much of my beloved Jane." He spoke loudly causing Loki to flinch next to him at this volume.

"Jane? Is she from Asgard as well?" She questions picturing in her mind a beautiful Godess in a long draping dress, but Thor shook his head 'no'.

"Nay, she is from Earth, what you call a scientist." He informed the group and Tony spoke for the first time.

"Wait…are you talking about Jane Foster?" He said thinking of some research he read some night ago on the BiFrost.

"Yes, I met her on my last trip to Earth." Thor said nodding his head. Tony just sat back crossing his arms over his chest.

"She most have some weird taste." He mumbled quietly, but everyone could still hear him. Thor though didn't understand and just resumed talking the rest of the way to the HeliCarrier.

* * *

**Review to let me know what you think, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I finally have the next chapter written and I have started the next one already too!**

**Love, Nicki Riggs!**

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet as Ginny just sat with her head on Steve's shoulder with her eyes closed, looking as if she was taking a nap. But really she kept her eyes closed, because every time she opened them she would lock eyes with Loki and it made her uncomfortable. It was like he was studying her. They reached the HeliCarrier as it was called and Ginny was shocked by the sheer technology of it all, if Hermione were here she would have a fit. Ginny was caught up on all the modern technology through Hermione so she and Luna could attend a Muggle university with no problems, but she even knew that this went way beyond all of that. Walking off the jet they were greeted by a team of men who instantly went to Loki and started guiding him down to a cell and standing right in front of them was a man dressed in all black with an eye patch. He took in the sight of them walking off and didn't seemed surprised by Thor and Tony's presences, but he stopped and studied Ginny. Her once elegant dress was now torn and ripped hanging off her frame with her once perfectly curled hair was frizzed and wild around her head. Finally the man turned his gaze from her and back to Tony.

"Mr. Stark would you care to explain how you came to get an assistant that is a witch?" He questions.

"What can I say, I just attract the unusual." Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders and a guilty smirk on his face, the man then turned his gaze to Ginny.

"From what our files say you didn't pop up in the world until you attended the university, Ginevra Weasley." Ginny stiffened at the use of her full name.

"And you are?" She questions with a sneer.

"Director Nick Fury." He said.

"Well, Director Fury, I would be happy to answer any questions you have if you would first allow me to change." She said swiping her hand directing his gaze to the torn shreds of her dress. Director Fury studied her for a few moments, before turning his attention to a dark haired woman beside him.

"Agent Hill, if you would show Miss Weasley to a room." He said and then looked at the rest of the group. "Come with me." And with that he turned on his heel and left not waiting to see if they were going to follow him or not. Ginny watched them leave through another door before Agent Hill started leading her toward the same door. By the time they entered the door the group was already no where to be seen. She was lead through different hallways until they came to a door and Agent Hill typed in a code causing the door to open revealing a bathroom to Ginny. She turned to look at the silent woman.

"Do you have any clothes for me?" She questions.

"There are some in the cabinet." She answered motioning toward the cabinet on the other side of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Ginny standing in front of her mirror studying herself. Her face was washed clean and her hair was straight now and pulled into a high ponytail on her head with her bangs pulled back into a bump keeping them out of her face and out of the way. But her clothes were what she was having problems with. It was a pair of too large sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with no other shoes for her to wear. Giving herself a look she shook her head.

"This will not do." She muttered picking up her wand and waving it over her clothes. She smiled a few seconds later at the outcome. The sweatpants had been changed into a dark pair of tight jeggings that were easy to move in, tucked into a pair of comfortable combat boots laced up , and added was a strap around her thigh to place her wand. Her shirt was changed into a simple blue t-shirt, that some what matched the color of Steve's outfit, with a red leather jacket thrown over it.

"Now this will do." She said smiling at herself before heading toward the door where Agent Hill was still waiting for her. She received a raised eyebrow at the clothes, but nothing was said as the agent started to silently lead her toward where she figured the others were gathered. Walking into what seemed to be a control room she saw them all sitting around a table. Walking toward Steve she saw they were watching Director Fury talk to Loki who was now locked into a cell.

"It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have the power…unlimited power and for what? A warm light for all of mankind to share." He said grinning. "And then to be reminded what real power is." Fury didn't say anything to Loki, but turned and started to walk away.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or anything." He said before leaving the room. They watched as Loki looked toward the camera and it was as if he was looking right into Ginny's eyes. Looking away she studied the people around her and noticed that she didn't recognize any of them.

"'Ello, I'm Ginny Weasley." She said toward the older man with a soft smile. He looked up from his monitor and gave her a somewhat smile.

"Bruce Banner." He said. Ginny nodded her head in acknowledgment, but didn't say anything else. Bruce was the first to speak. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" He questions the group with sarcasm.

"Loki's going to drag this out." Steve said. Ginny moved closer to him and squeezed his shoulder. "So Thor what's his game plan?" He questions. They listened as Thor described what Loki had on his side and Steve just dryly spoke. "An army…from outer space."

"You know I've heard of worse." Ginny said dryly looking down at her lover with a small smile tugging at her lips. She wanted to mutter, _and I've fought worse_, but bit her tongue. No one seemed to acknowledge her comment though.

"So he's building another portal?" Bruce said taking all the information in. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said finally putting the pieces together. The discussion went on for a little bit longer with Ginny just standing back and taking everything in until a comment was made about Loki's sanity. Ginny decided to speak.

"If you ask me, Loki is two screws lose from the looney bin." Ginny said in agreement.

"Have care how you speak, little one. Loki is my brother." He said.

"Do not forget Thor I am still not happy and I am thoroughly pissed with you for throwing me off the jet. I could send you flying off this craft without a second thought and I can make sure your hammer doesn't make it to you in time. What would you do then?" Ginny said standing up to her full height looking Thor in the eye. It would have been scarier and more sinister if she wasn't a good foot and a half shorter than him. He seemed to stiffen at the comment, but didn't say anything as Tony joined them being his usual bossy self and started directing the people around them. Ginny smiled as she walked toward her employer.

"Mr. Stark, these people do not work for you therefore they do not have to do what you say." Ginny said slowly as she watched her boss take in all the information around him. He smiled at Ginny.

"It's a force of habit." He said. "But I am glad to have one person here that I can at least boss around." He said winking at her.

"And I do hope you know I'll be expecting overtime for this." Ginny said sending her own smile back.

"Of course, Gin." Tony said. And then he was off talking about all he discovered from the reading last night with Bruce putting in his logic. After a while it seemed no one understand a word they said. "Finally someone that speaks English!" Tony cried out walking toward Bruce. Ginny and Steve shared a look.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve questions her and she nodded her head having become use to Tony's way of thinking.

"Dr. Banner I am a huge fan of yours." He said shaking his hand. "And I'm also a fan of the way you lose control and turn into a large green rage monster." After having said that Bruce seemed to stiffen and Ginny let out a sigh.

"Mr. Stark it isn't proper to point out that people change form…and color." She said and he sent her another blazing smile.

"Thanks." Bruce said after a moment. They were then joined by Fury.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." He said looking at Tony who just nodded his head in agreement. Then he turned his attention toward Ginny.

"But you on the other hand we need to have a talk." He said and Ginny raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She questions crossing her arms over her chest and straightening.

"Yes." Fury said shortly. "In our files we only have an account of two known wizards and they disappeared shortly after being discovered. And now here you are and if the video was clear you implied that there were more of you." Fury said.

"So?" Ginny questions.

"So, I would like to know if there are more of you and why we do not know about you." He ordered. Ginny stared at him for a few good moments, but speaking.

"You can't put me in the files." She said simply. Fury this time raised his eyebrow at her.

"And why is that?" He questions.

"Because once my ministry knows I showed magic to Muggles I will be thrown in prison. And I would be there for a long time, wizarding prison is a lot different than muggle prison and by the time I would be released I would be madder than Loki." She informed the group. "We have strict laws and the number one rule is Muggles cannot know about magic. It if for our safety." Ginny said. "I will tell the basics as long as you make a deal to not record it." She said. Fury stood silently studying the younger woman and her offer.

"Okay, I'll make the deal with you, but you also have to make a deal to help wherever we need it." He said. Ginny just nodded her head. Nick held his hand out for Ginny to follow his lead but she walked the opposite way around the table and waited for him at the doorway.

"It's best you don't keep me waiting, I have a lot of basics to tell you in a short amount of time." Nick stared at Ginny in an agitated manner. "You know I might as well stay in here and sit it so everyone can hear, Mr. stark will be watching somehow regardless." She informed Fury who paused thinking about what she said before motioning her to return to the table. He sat down first, and she followed. She crossed her legs, put her elbows on the table, brought her fingers together in front of her face, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There's a lot to cover and a lot to say. But first let me tell you, it all started many years ago, with the first Great Wizarding War and a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Look at that I'm already posting the next chapter. I'm very proud of myself! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it's getting to the really good stuff soon!**

**Love Nicki Riggs!**

* * *

Steve sat there as he listened to Ginny talk about her world. He couldn't believe it, even though he had seen some things in his life, he just couldn't picture there being places out there that were strictly magical, where people like him wouldn't be able to get into or see. And hearing her talk about her family and Hogwarts he knew that she missed it all, but there was something that she was leaving out that felt like it was important. Not letting that stop him, he listened as her story came to an end letting everyone know that the good side defeated the bad in the end and the man who named himself Lord Voldemort was no longer alive thanks to a young teenage boy named Harry Potter - who Steve also felt Ginny was hiding something about him as well. He looked around the table as Ginny finished talking and took in the looks she was receiving from everyone - disbelief. Except for Thor who seemed to find nothing unusual with her story at all - then again he was a God. Natasha was the first to speak.

"So you could get thrown into wizarding prison for telling us all of this?" She questions with a slim eyebrow raised. Ginny nodded her head 'yes'.

"It's a place called Azkaban. It's vile and no person has ever came out the way they came in." She informed the group darkly.

"Then why risk it and tell us anything?" Dr. Banner questions taking off his glasses once again and cleaning them. It seemed that was his nervous tick.

"Because I felt like it was time to tell the truth, and Nick here seems to really need the truth, for some reason." Ginny answered locking eyes with Steve then changed eyes to Fury for a few seconds before Fury spoke.

"And we thank you for sharing with us, but now it's time to get onto other more important matters." He said standing from the table and looking toward Tony and Dr. Banner. "Head to the lab and start tracking the Tesseract." He said and walked toward the deck looking out over the sky.

"Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine." Tony said pushing himself up from the table and looking toward Ginny. "Well Miss Weasley it seems you are with me." He said. Ginny gave him a surprised look.

"But, sir, you never let me in the lab when you're working." She reminded him, shocked. Tony gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yes, but as you reminded me I can't boss these people around. I have no dummies here to help, so if you would please follow us." He said motioning with his arm to the hallway where Dr. Banner had already started walking down. Ginny let out of long sigh and looked toward Steve who seemed to still be in deep thought. Not wanting to pull him from it she started to follow Tony down the hallway.

* * *

Ginny sat on top of one of the tables as she watched Tony and Dr. Banner. They had been at it for what seemed like hours and already Tony it seemed was pushing Dr. Banner to his limits. He had already pushed Steve who had stormed out of the room in a huff and Ginny had wanted to follow him, but couldn't seeing as her boss argued that he needed her here with him. Sighing she flipped open her phone an glared at the no signal sign, she had wanted to call Hermione and Luna and warned them about what was going on and why she hadn't returned home yet. And make sure if they had heard anything on the news about the attack they weren't thinking the worst of her.

"Ginny." Tony called out and pulled her attention away from her cellphone.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" She questioned hopping up off the table and walking toward the two men.

"Would you be a dear and go get Agent Hill, there is a file of recordings she has that we need." Tony informed her with an innocent enough looking smile. Ginny instantly nodded her head.

"Of course, Mr. Stark." And a few seconds later she was out of the door and on her way back to the control room.

* * *

After having found Agent Hill and retrieving the folder Ginny was on her way out of the control room when she saw Natasha next to one of the computer screens watching a video. Ginny letting her curiosity get the best of her walked closer toward the computer screen and sucked in a shock breath at what she saw.

_Clint Barton_.

There he was on the screen along with Natasha, firing arrow after arrow as his female companion fired bullet after bullet at an unknown enemy. Natasha knew the younger woman was behind her, but didn't turn from the screen as she watched her closet companion fight in the video.

"Is that…Clint?" She heard the younger redhead question causing her to whip around.

"You know him?" She questions. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yeah, he was shacking up with my best friend in Mexico and visited her once in New York. She been freaking out, because she hasn't heard from him in a few days." Ginny informed her and turned her attention back to the screen for a second before Natasha closed the video leaving a blank screen in its place.

"Agent Barton is one of the top agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. He was compromised not to long ago." She informed Ginny who scrunched up her forehead.

"Compromised?" She questions.

"Yes, Loki has him under some sort of spell it seems." Natasha informed the young woman.

"Oh, no. Luna is going to be furious when she finds out." Ginny muttered underneath her breath, but Natasha still heard her.

"Luna? Is that who Clint is…shacking up with?" She questions pausing on how she wanted to word her question. Ginny nodded her head and pulled out her phone flipping quickly through her pictures before she pulled up the one she wanted to show her. It was a picture of Luna at the park with Clint. They were spending the day together as Clint had to leave that night and Ginny had walked to the park with them before she headed off toward Steve's apartment, but couldn't help snapping the picture of the couple. Luna was dressed as she usually was with her long platinum blonde hair waved and pulled over her right shoulder leaning against as large tree with her hands on Clint's chest looking up at him with the brightest smile she had ever seen her friend wear. While Clint was in front of Luna encasing her in his arms which were supporting himself on the tree on either side of Luna. He was looking down at her with a look of adoration and, dare she think it? Love. They seemed perfect for each other. Handing the phone over she watched as Natasha's face went from shock to blank once again.

"Luna and Clint met when she was exploring in Mexico. Ever since they first met they haven't stopped caring about each other. The distance was hard at first, but Luna grew used to it. This was taken when Clint came to New York for business and he stayed with Luna for the weekend. I've never seen her happier." Ginny informed, with a proud smile. Natasha handed the phone back to Ginny.

"I've never seen Agent Barton look happier, even if it's a picture." She said and without another word turned and walked away. Ginny watched her go. Glancing at the picture on her phone she smiled at the couple before putting it back in her pocket and heading back towards the lab.

* * *

Having returned with the information that the two needed Ginny was once again ignored as they set to work with the new information. Sighing she sat herself back on the table top she had left not but ten minutes ago. It seemed S.H.I.E.L.D forgot people liked to sit in chairs. She watched the two over at the computer screen as she twirled her wand in her hand. Everything was quiet, but for the two talking about theories to each other before Director Fury walked in along with the rest of the group.

"It seems Loki wishes to talk to the redhead." He informed the others. Tony looked up from the computer screen.

"I'm sure Agent Romanoff doesn't have a problem talking to Loki." He answered and looked back at the screen.

"It's not me he wants to talk too." Natasha said causing everyone to look over at Ginny. Steve who had just walked into the room stiffened while Ginny sat up straight on the table top.

"What? No! You have no idea what he could do to Ginny!" Steve argued, but Fury sent him a hard look.

"This could be the only way to find out anything from him." Fury informed them. "And we would be close by. Even watching from the cameras." He said looking toward Steve.

"No-" Steve started but Ginny cut him off.

"Okay, I'll do it." She said hopping off of the table. Everyone in the room looked toward her. Tony walked toward her.

"Ginny, I don't think you understand. Loki is a madman." He said ignoring the bellow from Thor. "You don't know what he can do."

"I've met with a madman before, he can't do anything to me that already hasn't been done." She informed her employer. Thor was the one to speak this time.

"Lady Ginny, my brother is a trickster. He will tell you things and try to deceive you. I do not think it wise." He said looking at the tiny human who reminded him so much of his Jane.

"I know the legends about him Thor. Don't worry about me." Ginny said sending the giant a small smile.

"Ginny, no. I agree with Stark on this one." Steve said walking toward her. Ginny just gave him a sad smile.

"If this is the only way to get anything out of him I'll do it." She said grabbing Steve's hand and giving it a squeeze. She watched as he shoulders shagged knowing there was no fighting something once she put her mind toward it. Squaring her shoulders she looked toward Fury.

"Show me the way to the madman." She said receiving a nod from the Director.

* * *

**Well there it is the next chapter! Be on the look out for the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So please don't be mad at me, but this is the SHORTEST chapter, yet. I'm sorry! I just couldn't make myself write anymore seeing as I don't know what's going to happen next myself. But be proud of me, because this is the fastest I've had three chapters out. And I have to say a big thank you to my beta Chey Lee, who wrote her own chapter fourteen. Without her chapter I wouldn't have written this, because her chapter kicked my butt in to gear to write this chapter. So a BIG THANK YOU to her. So I hope you like this chapter and again I'm sorry that it's so short.**

**Love Nicki Riggs.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers. Though I wished I do!**

* * *

For Ginny, the walk to Loki was a long one. She couldn't say that she was nervous, she has faced someone that she feared more than Loki before in her past, but still the thought of being alone with him brought up memories of a past that she would much rather forget. She felt a hand snake into her own from behind, looking over her shoulder she gave Steve a faint smile. He had insisted on walking with her to Loki's cell and Ginny couldn't fault him for that - she wanted him there, too. When they reached the cell door Fury - surprisingly - stepped back giving the two a minute. Ginny gave Steve a small smile again.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this." She says trying to keep her voice gentle. Steve cracked a small sad smile at her.

"Oh, I know you can handle yourself." He admitted.

"Then why are-" She started to question before Steve cut her off.

"It's the thought of the woman I love being in a room by herself with a madman that scares me." He says looking into her eyes blue eyes, that had captivated him since the moment he met her. Ginny felt her heart break a little. Standing on her tip toes she slowly closed the distant between them and placed her lips gently on his, a slow sweet kiss that she told him all he knew and all he needed to know. That she loved him, and she always would. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer. The other hand he brought up to her face and placed it on her cheek. She broke the kiss, just to kiss him again to which he smiled against her lips. It seemed like they weren't going to part until they heard a throat clear behind them. Pulling apart Steve rested his forehead on Ginny's staring into her eyes ignoring the man behind them. Ginny smiled faintly.

"You're not blushing." She pointed out causing Steve to smile widely at her.

"Right now, I just don't give a damn." He said causing Ginny to laugh loudly and pull herself out of Steve's arms looking at Director Fury.

"I'm ready." She said firmly.

* * *

Ginny looked around the room as the door closed and latched behind her. It was a large room, with a large glass cell in the middle that she knew was meant to hold something a lot stronger than Loki. Who was staring at her from the middle of his cell with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello, little witch." He said and Ginny felt her spine stiffen.

"Why have you called me here, Loki?" Ginny questions crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't like the look on Loki's face - he looked to pleased with himself.

"Lady Ginevra, can I not request the presence of another dark magic wielder?" He questions and Ginny felt her anger rising.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't use dark magic." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"No, you have not." Loki agreed easily. "Something more along the lines of…_possession_." Loki said the smile on his face taking an more sinister twist.

"You don't know anything!" Ginny said her anger getting the better of her as a burst of uncontrolled magic left her knocking over everything in the room that was unbolted. Loki started cackling.

"Oh, yes! You were touched by very dark magic. I can feel it still around you." He said and his eyes took the look of surveying her. Ginny back up a few steps, stunned.

"Wh..what?" She questions her fear seeping through.

"Oh, yes. It is there. Every time you use magic, it _caresses_ you almost like it's trying to attach itself to you again." Loki answered for her.

"Stop! I don't want to talk about this." Ginny said her voice taking on an almost pleading tone. "And is this really what you called me in here to talk about?" She questions getting some of her nerve back. Loki studied her again.

"At last, it is not." He answered with that evil smile back in place.

"Then, why did you call me in here? I have nothing to offer you." She said stepping closer to the glass. Loki's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger. She watched transfixed as his hand seeped through the glass causing ripples like it was water.

"Ah, but you do my queen." And then his finger was on her chest where her heart was and it felt like she was trapped.

* * *

Ginny walked down the halls of the HeliCarrier to where she knew everyone was gathered. After she had left the cell Natasha had went in right after her for her own time with Loki. It seemed like everything was a haze and Ginny wasn't in control of her body. She tried to fight every step that she took, but something was making her move even though she begged her body to stand still. It wouldn't. Getting closer to the lab she could hear voices - raised - shouting from inside the room. Going inside the room everyone was so intent on the conversation they were having that they didn't even notice she had left the cell and Natasha was now in her place on the screen. Ginny watched what seemed like through someone else's eyes. She watched Steve's back as she fought her hand from raising, all she was able to do was keep it moving slow. She remembered Loki's last words clearly.

_Kill your lover, my queen._

Tears streamed down her face as her wand was raised fully up and pointed at the center of his back. She tried to get her voice to work, but it seemed her mouth was sealed shut. Never once did she notice Natasha leave the screen in a hurry. Seconds later she was at the door panting. "It's a trap." Natasha said causing everyone to turn around. Steve locked eyes with Ginny noticing her raised wand. "Ginny? What?" He questions. "Sorry." She forced out. "_Bombarda Maxima_!" She whispered out thanking Merlin that they dove in enough time though another explosion rocked the ship. Not directing herself, her feet turned her and lead her back to Loki's cell.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is the next chapter! I'm so excited :) This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a story and it's thanks to all you readers! I do want to ask you something, because I want to start another story after this for Once Upon a Time, I don't know if I want to do a crossover or not so I was hoping that you could help me. What would be a good crossover or a good pairing to write about? Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love Nicki Riggs!**

* * *

Ginny's heart pounded as she ran down the hallways of HeliCarrier getting closer and closer to Loki. She didn't have trouble passing other members of the crew as it seemed no one had warned them of her betrayal yet. Reaching the cell she saw Loki now standing on the outside with a man fallen to the ground dying as he had tried to stop Loki.

"Ah, love, returned have you? I take it your task is complete?" He questioned walking toward her with an eerie smile. Ginny shook her head.

"My spell and the blast happened at the same time. I wasn't able to hit him." She answered as she followed Loki out of the cell. His smiled dimmed a little with her answer.

"It is no problem, we will simply take him out at another time." He answered. They were able to walk a little ways down the hallway before something large and green flew through the wall and then another one and Thor running behind it. Though he stopped upon seeing Loki and Ginny.

"Lady Ginny, what are you doing consorting with my brother?" He questioned watching as she took a defensive stance in front of Loki, her wand raised. Loki chuckled from behind her.

"Has she not told you yet, dear brother?" He leaned extremely close and on the inside Ginny was trying her hardest to make her body listen to her mind, but nothing was working. "She has agreed to be _my queen._" He said, his chin resting on her shoulder sending his elder brother an eerie grin as Thor's face turned into pure shock.

"Please, tell me this is not true, Lady Ginny. How could you side with him?" He questions taking a step closer to them. Ginny sent out a warning shot causing Thor to halt in his steps.

"Be careful brother, my pet does not like it when I am threatened." He said. This though caused Thor to take another step closer.

"_Everte Statum_!" She yelled out causing Thor to be thrown to the side through the hole that the Hulk had just made. Loki stepped back when his brother disappeared through the hole.

"Make sure the Hulk gets off this carrier. You know where to meet me, love." He said and then he looked down at Ginny and pressed his lips to hers, fiercely. Ginny couldn't resist the kiss, but she couldn't help but think that these were not the sweet lips of Steve she had just been attached to moments before. Loki pulled her to him tightly, and wrapped a hand tightly in her hair behind her neck, making sure she couldn't break the kiss, as if she could. Ginny kissed back, though she didn't want to. He kissed her with so much forced passion that Ginny couldn't help but scowl in her mind. She wanted to push him away, she _needed_ to push him away but her body wouldn't listen. He was acting as if she was his trophy, kissing her in that way. Ginny imagined herself pushing him away and slapping him and immediately apologizing to Steve. After what seemed like years Loki finally pulled away and smirked down at her as if he had heard her thoughts.

"Remember, love, you're _mine_ now." And with that he turned and walked away. Ginny was frozen for a few seconds before turning toward the hole in the wall and stepping through looking at the damage that the Hulk and Thor had caused in their fight. It seemed like Thor had forgotten about her as she saw him trading blows with the Hulk - though it seemed they were pretty evenly matched. She gripped her wand tightly in her hand as she waited on the side lines - waiting for the perfect moment to join the fight. Raising her wand she watched everything going on around her. It seemed Thor was doing a decent job of holding his own and she knew if she entered now she would be crushed between the two. So instead she followed them at a close distant as they tore their way through the ship keeping her wand at the ready. It was when they were at the end of the carrier that everything got intense. The room was smaller and one wall was complete glass. Seeing this as her chance she joined the fight.

"_Flipendo Tria_!" She yelled out hitting the Hulk straight in his chest and pushing him back some. She kept firing the spell even as Thor joined the fight once again. In her mind though she was in great distress, everything might have been hazy to her, but she could still tell what was going on and she knew what Loki was making her do. She watched in horror as the Hulk got closer and closer to the window and on the other side was a fighter jet. She also noticed when Natasha came into the room by the door close to her and the windows. No one had time to prepare for it when the fighter jet started firing at them through the window shattering it and causing a great gust of wind to come into the room pulling them toward the window. Ginny watched as the Hulk leapt out of the window and toward the jet destroying it easily, Thor was able to hold himself into the room, but Natasha had been too close to the window and was already at the ledge. Ginny felt her body give a violent surge as she was able to make herself spring forward grasping her by the arms and pulling with all her weight will turning trading places with Natasha on the ledge. She was only able to hold her balance for a second and that was long enough to lock eyes with the other red head.

"I'm sorry." She said and then she was falling once again toward the ground from thousands of miles in the sky.

* * *

As she fell Ginny's mind was still hazy, but she knew that the trick she used last time wouldn't work this time. She was falling from a lot higher in the sky and at a faster rate. She was faced up this time as well and could see the HeliCarrier getting smaller and smaller the farther she got away from it.

_Please Merlin don't let me die yet_, she thought.

Twisting herself she did the only thing that she could think of. _Apparate_.

* * *

She hit the ground with a force that knocked all the breath out of her as she went rolling on the forest floor. It was a hard hit and painful, but she couldn't stop herself from the joy she felt at actually being alive in this moment. She laid on the ground catching her breath as she looked up into the sky, the haze completely gone from her head at that very moment. Rolling over she raised herself up on her hands and knees hissing in pain.

"Shit." She said looking down at her wrist that was clearly broken and swelling as she looked at it and a small puddle of blood was dripping down from her forehead. She could feel the cut right about her left eyebrow. Forcing herself she stood up slowly and took in her surroundings. She had no bloody idea where she was. With her good hand she dug out her cellphone which was still perfectly together, thanks to a charm she had cast on in. Flipping it through she dialed a number from heart. She only had to wait on ring before it was picked up.

"Ginny? Is that you?!" Luna screeched from the other end. She heard her putting it on speaker for Hermione.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm sorry, but something happened." Ginny answered with the calmest voice she could.

"You still should have called!" Hermione shouted.

"I don't have time for this right now. I'm calling to let you know somethings headed to New York and you need to be ready." Ginny informed them.

"What's coming?" Luna questions.

"Something big…either leave and head to London as soon as you can. Or get ready to fight, because this is going to be even bigger than the Battle of Hogwarts." Ginny informed them. There was silence on the other end and Ginny knew they were having a silent conversation.

"We're staying. Where are you?" Luna answered for both of them.

"Headed back now. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I'll send a Patronus when I get there and it will lead you to me. Luna get every serious potion you made gathered and anything else that will help us." She said.

"We'll get right on that." Hermione said.

"Okay, see you soon." Ginny said. "I love you guys." She said before hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath she spun on the spot and disappeared as if she was never there.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
